House of Anubis: Peddie - Years Later
by He0524
Summary: Only Eddie and Patricia had attended the school. Patricia had been the 'Chosen One', with Eddie as her Osirien. Now, they're married, but some drama comes their way. What do YOU think would have happened? What do YOU think is happening? With 6 kids, being famous writers and drama, life isn't easy! Check them out years later, as a married couple!
1. Chapter 1: An Introduction

Disclaimer: I do NOT own HoA.

**_(A/N: Hey peeps… It's my first time writing, so if it's not good, I am dearly sorry…)_**

**_(Takes place waaaaay AFTER 'The Touchstone of Ra')._**

Eddie and Patricia got married and had quadruplets. They also adopted two kids.

Order of kids & their characteristics:-

**_Alfie_**: Adopted (oldest). Joy's biological brother. Very playful, funny, gets into trouble often. He loves action figures and watching TV. Hates bathing, screams when water gets into his ears.

**Joy**: Adopted (second oldest) Alfie's biological sister. She is the bossy-boots in the family. She loves finger painting and does what she is told NOT to do. Bit of a rebel.

**Amber**: First born, very picky. She is a drama queen, and LOVES anything pink. She gets into trouble quite a lot of times because she likes to wander off. HATES bathing, but loves fashioning.

**Nina**: Second born, most mature. She is a quiet, shy girl in front of other people. She tries to stop her siblings from getting into trouble, and loves cuddly toys. She also loves bathing.

**Jerome**: Third born, loves playing pranks on parents and siblings. This often gets into trouble.

**Fabian**: Last born, also quite mature. Only one who knows how to read (easy words). He loves bathing too.

Eddie and Patricia are both famous writers. They mostly write about Sibuna, but publish it as a fiction. They are extremely rich, and donate lots to charity.

They have a HUGE house, with 10 bedrooms, with each a bath, toilet, shower and basin in. They also have a guest 'house' just outside their house, in their humungous garden.


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning

**_Patricia's POV_**

I'm in our bedroom with Eddie. Today was the day of my anniversary. Our anniversary. Eddie and I have been married for exactly five years now. And believe me, but I'm not the type of person to get excited and squeal, but hey! It's my anniversary, what do you expect? We've been married for five years, and we have six kids… Oh, 2 are adopted. Lovely Alfie and Joy. They are twins, but their birth mother died while giving birth to them and their father got in a car accident soon after he heard the news. We (Eddie and I) adopted them 2 weeks before my quadruplets were due. I think we did a good thing, adopting them. Did I mention? They're all currently four, and they really get along with each other.

"Yacker! Yacker!" Eddie says, tapping me lightly on my shoulder. I snap out of my daydream.

"What!" I snap.

"W-wow... I'm- I'm sorry… I- I didn't mean to upset you…" Eddie sounded somewhat hurt. Now I feel bad…

"Look, I'm sorry – I was just thinking about things… Life…" I apologized. Yea, I know, it's not like me, but living with Eddie has… Changed me… For the better.

"You never have to apologise," says Eddie, and kisses my cheek. Since we're both writers, we work from home, which suits us fine because of the kids.

"I know," I say, smiling at him. Gee, even after 5 years of marriage, I'm still not tired of him and his charms! Was I really the girl, who was once next to a Goth? Who boys feared, and loved seeing them wet their pants after talking to me? I honestly don't know what happened…

"I'll go check on the kids," says Eddie, walking out. I just nod. It's 3pm, so the kids were taking a nap. I hear footsteps, but they're way to light to be Eddies. **_(A/N: They live in America! But their children have British accents… Cute)_**

"Mummy…" said a little girl. My little girl. She was holding Paws, her cuddly bear.

"Hello Nins… Did you have a good nap?" I ask her.

"Yes, tank you mummy…" She then yawns. She's my child, but she's SO ADORABLE!

"May I please have some water, mummy?" she asks, with those big blue eyes – just like Eddie's.

"Why not, Princess? Up you get, let's go get some," I say, putting her down on the carpet.

When we reach the kitchen, I sat her on the island.

"Just plain water, Nins?" I ask her. She looks uncertainly at me for a few seconds. She eventually decides.

"Yes, please mummy," she says.

When I give her the water in her sippy cup, she drinks it all, and asks if she can go outside to play.

"Of course you can. Just give mummy a few minutes while I go and wake you brothers and sisters up, Princess. Oh yes, you also have to change into your playing clothes. You can't go outside in your pj's," I remind her. I walk with her upstairs, to find that Eddie has woken them up already, and has changed them into their playing clothes.

I walk up to him with a smile and say, "Always a step ahead of me, aren't you?" And I give him a peck. He laughs and says, "Trish, if I wasn't, you'd probably chew me, and say, "Why are you so slow, Slimeball?!" "He says, imitating my voice. If someone else had done that, I'd probably had killed them, but when the man of my life said that… It was strangely comforting. I smile and say, "Yea, I probably would."

After the kids have their fun, its bath time. ALWAYS a nightmare. Because the girls share a room, and the boys share a room, and both rooms have baths in them, I do the girls while Eddie does the boys. Right now, only Nina and Fabian are in the water, in their separate respective baths. The others… we have to catch. Arg. Did I mention that we put up a gate? Halfway down the passage? Well it's there, so the mini humans cannot go wild around the whole house. Eddie caught Alfie and Joy, and calls me over. He's sweating badly. I laugh to myself.

"Need some help over there?" I grin and ask.

"Uh, well duh?!" He replies like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Coming right over," I smile and walk over.

By the time I'm finished with the girls, it sounds like Eddie's trying to rinse Alfie.

"Owwwwwwwwwww!" Screams Alfie. "You water in my ears again!"

"I'm so sorry, Al," says Eddie. He sounds so calm… That's what's so nice about him. He NEVER loses his temper… After that, it's just dinner, then we put the kids to bed, before having some time to ourselves… Eddie and I exchanged gifts, and we had some alone time. This is my day, of being a mother to 6 children, a writer, and a wife. I hope tomorrow's more interesting…

**_(A/N: Sorry if the chapter is boring, but it's the start, and I wanted to make it simple. The next chapters will have much more drama and comedy. But please review and tell me where to correct myself… Thanks)._**


	3. Chapter 3: Trouble with Jerome

**_(A/N: Thx so much, Rjvamp 369, for reviewing! I honestly didn't think that I'd have a positive review only two hours after posting! Your 4 words and smiley made my day…)_**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own HoA… (I forgot to do this in the previous chapter… x_x)

Here it goes…

**_Eddie's POV_**

The kids were upstairs; playing in their toy room, when I was in my office, busy editing a story that would be published in 2 months. Suddenly, I heard a cry through the baby monitor.

"Owwwwwwwwwww!" It was Jerome, and it sounded like he was in a lot of pain. I rushed upstairs and ran to him. On my way there, I bumped into all the other kids. They ran all to the girls room and shut the door.

"Jerome?! Are you okay?" He wasn't. His whole arm was bleeding! I went into shock.

"How'd this happen?" I half screamed half whispered it. I felt as if my life would end right now. But… But wait a sec… Jerome was… Laughing… "What?" I thought to myself. Then, I touched his arm that was supposedly "bleeding". For a few seconds, I was back into shock. I snapped out of it, and realised that he had put blood red water paint on his arm, and had faked the entire thing! I know Trish told you – I never lose my temper. But boy, now, was I angry. Was it even possible for a four year old to even come up with something like that? Now, just to tell you, I'm never good with handing out punishments to little kids, let alone my OWN kids. Patricia's the queen for that kinda stuff. I stare at him for a moment, then finally say, "Alright, young man. Naughty Corner. NOW."

Jerome starts crying, and I feel kinda bad… But before I could say anything that I'd regret, I walked away.

Today was my turn to cook the dinner. I seriously didn't feel like it, after Jerome came to me, begging if he could get out of the Naughty Corner after a good half hour. I look at his golden sparkly eyes. How could I say 'no' to that face? So I gave him a whole lecture on why he should never do that again, and then set him "free". I doubt he understood half the things I said. I used pretty hard words, like "responsibility" and "consequences". After all, he is still 4…

I eventually decide to go to KFC, and get us all chicken, and milkshakes. I take everyone's order, then head out.

When I get back, I see Patricia has already bathed the kids. She look VERY annoyed right now.

"Hey," I say, giving her a kiss.

"Whatever," she replies, not even kissing back.

"So… Why you irritable now? Hm?" I asked.

"Why do you think, Eddie?" she said, seriously. Uh-oh… She used my name in her sentence… This couldn't be good… I keep my mouth shut, fearing that anything I say, will be wrong. She doesn't talk either. Eventually, I pick up the courage and say, "Because you had to bathe them alone?" I asked, cautiously.

"Yes, well done!" She said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry… But I brought dinner!" I mumbled the apology, but my last part of the sentence brightened up the mood.

"Good," she said, finally with a smile. I lean in to kiss her, and this time, she kisses back. We were getting carried away when we heard little voices laugh. We break apart, and our legs are hugged by our mini-humans.

"Daddy, I'm hungry," complains Amber. The others soon agree.

"Well, not to worry, babies. Daddy just bought chicken!" Patricia said.

"Yay!" all the kids ran out of the kitchen to wash their hands.

**_At the dinner table_**

"Joy, stop picking at you food!" exclaimed Nina, trying to get Joy to stop, because she knew that her mother didn't like that.

"Whatever, Nina. You not the boss of me," Joy replies, with a frown.

"Joy, don't be mean to Nina. Nina… Eat you food," said Patricia.

"Mmm, this is tasty, daddy. Thank-you," says Fabian. Good old Fabs… Being the youngest, he's the only one with proper manners…

"You're welcome, buddy," I say.

After dinner, we all go out to get ice-cream. The cashier asks what we would like. I call the kids and say, "Okay, kiddies. What flavour would you all like?"

"Chocolate!" shouts Alfie.

"Me too!" says Joy.

"I want pink strawberry flavour," says Amber, trying to flick her hair. Gee, she's just four… I wonder where she learnt that from… "Never Trixie, though," I mutter under my breath. My thoughts are disturbed by the other kids saying what flavour they'd like.

"May I please have vanilla, daddy?" ask Nina and Fabian, both at the same time.

"Of course you may," I smile at them. They smile back, revealing their small, pure white baby teeth.

"Caramel, daddy" says Jerome.

"Two chocolate, one strawberry, two vanilla, one caramel, and two plain, please," I say to the cashier.

"That'd be 8 dollars, 30 cents," the cashier replies. I pay him the money, collect our ice-creams and sit at one of the tables, along with my amazing family. I hand the kids their ice-creams, then hand one plain to Yacker.

"Thanks," she smiles and takes it.

When we get home, we put the kids to bed after they wash their hands, face, and brush their teeth.

Then Yacker and I have some quiet time. She looks so bored. I sit down next to her on our couch, and ask her, "Need help entertaining yourself?"

She grins, then replies, "Why yes, yes I do,"

I pick her up bridal style, then take her to our bedroom.

This is one of my regular days, with my extra-ordinary family. I love being a writer, a father to 6 children, and last, but not least, a faithful husband.

**_(A/N: Well, that's chapter 3! Now that I've finished one chapter each on both the parent's POV's, Ill be going into more detailed chapters.)_**


	4. Chapter 4: Patricia's Birthday

**_Chapter 4: Patricia's Birthday_**

**_(A/N: I would just like to thank 'Rjvamp 369', 'Sunlightego' and 'fcreativemind614' and two other guest reviewers for reviewing. It really means a LOT to me. Oh, and this story is rated 'T' and not 'M'. I just fixed that. Anyway, enjoy…)_**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own HoA.

**_Patricia's POV_**

Arg! Something's poking me… It feels like 6am. But it's 10am. Wow, I get so tired these days…

"Whaaaaaaaaaat?!" I groan, sleepily. "Don't you know that Saturday is my 'sleep till Sunday' day?"

"Trish, what's the date today?" A half- dressed Eddie asked, lying down beside me.

"Really, Miller? You couldn't look at the calendar?" Ag, I'm so irritated. "It's the 31st of May." I snap. Wait… Did I just say 31st of May?

"Eddie, is it just me, or is it my birthday today?" I ask, feeling a bit stupid.

"Yea babe, it's your birthday! Happy 24th!" he said happily. (We got married when we were both 19). I smiled, and then gave him the death glare. "I thought I told you not to call me 'babe'?" I question.

He looks uneasy. "Uh… Yea… Sorry… Yacker…" He mumbles. Cute. He looks like a schoolboy getting into trouble.

"Better," I grin, and lean in to kiss him. He relaxes

I walk downstairs, only to find the living room decorated with black balloons, black glitter, and lots of other black stuff. Good thinking, Ed. I thought to myself.

"I love it, thank-you," I say, sincerely, to Eddie.

"For the woman I love, nothing's a problem," he said, smiling. I walk into the kitchen, hand in hand with Eddie. It's strangely quiet. Then, "Supwise!" all my kids shout. They have party cones on their heads, and all are dressed in black. Now, I can feel tears streaming down my face. Tears of joy. Fabian comes up to me. He looks a little bit sad.

"What's wrong, Fabes?" I ask, sniffing.

"Mummy, you don't like dis, do you? The supwise?" he asks, looking up at me.

"What? No, Fabes, I love it! Why do you think I don't?" I ask, curiously.

"Because you crying, mummy…" he replies, frowning. I laugh softly to myself.

"Fabian, mummy's crying because she's so happy! So happy that she was the person who could be blessed with a beautiful family!" I say. A smile appears on his face, only to be soon replaced with a confused look.

"B-blessed?" He asked me. I look at him, not knowing what he's talking about. Then it clicks – he doesn't understand the word.

I smile, then say, "It means very lucky, baby. Very lucky," I say, smiling. He smiles too, showing me his tiny teeth. I really feel like I'm the luckiest girl on the planet.

I'm lying down on my bed. It's already 6:30pm. Wow, the day goes by so quickly. My 24th is nearly over. I feel tired, so I change into my pj's, then get under the blankets.

"Patricia! Wake up!" Really? This morning, then now too?

"What, Edison?" I demand, angrily.

"Pat, it's 7:00pm!" He exclaims.

"So? Need me to change your nappy?" I smirk.

"No-. Wait. What's a nappy?" he asks… Really… I sigh.

"It's those things you put on a baby where it can do its business, then you change them," Eddie can be so dumb sometimes…

"Oh, a diaper…" he says. Right. That's what it is… In America…

"Anyway," he continues, "We have a reservation at a restaurant in half hour!" he exclaims… Again.

"WHAT?!" I jump up. "Why are you only telling me this now?" I demand.

"I'm sorry, I wanted it to be a surprise… Your parents will be there too… And my family…" Eddie rushes me into washing, changing and getting out the door. He had already dressed the kids. The boys were in a tux, and the girls, in little black dresses. Cute.

We were back from dinner and I had put the kids to bed, when I heard a knock at the door. Eddie was in the shower, so I had no choice, but to answer it. The person outside didn't stop knocking. "I'm coming, you lunatic!" I screamed, irritated. When I opened the door, I saw the most horrifying scene of my life.


	5. Chapter 5: Tragedy

**_Chapter 5: Tragedy_**

**_(A/N: So here, I reveal what Patricia had seen in the previous chapter… All credits for this chapter go to 'Rjvamp 369'. Thank you so much for this idea! Here goes… Enjoy…)_**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own HoA.

**_Patricia's POV_**

I was driving to a meeting, where my book would get chosen to get published. I'm not supposed to know this, but somehow I do. I don't know why. Ever since yesterday night, when I answered the front door, I've been out of this world. Oh wait, I didn't tell you what happened last night…

**_Flashback _**

"I'm coming, you lunatic!" I screamed, irritated. When I opened the door, I saw the most horrifying scene of my life.

Piper, my twin sister, was… Gone. Gone from this world. My dad was half holding, half carrying her. She was soaked in blood, her face was thrice the normal size, and her left arm's skin had grazed off. "What?" I thought. Was this a prank? I just saw her for dinner, less than two hours ago! And believe me, she was FINE! She entertained us at the restaurant. She was FINE! And now? But wait. My dad was soaked in blood too. But it didn't look like he was hurt, in any way. My legs gave up. I landed on my bum. My dad looked dead to the world. He was in a state! It looked like he's been crying. Finally I pluck the courage to speak.

"Wh- wha-… What… Happened?" I asked, speaking very slowly.

"…"

"Dad? Dad! What happened to her?!" I was in shock.

He spoke. "She… She was in an… Accident…" he whispers.

"What do you mean she was in an accident? WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" By now, I was hysterically crying and screaming the words out to my dad.

"I… She was saying goodbye to me and your mum… Then… A drunk taxi driver… He… He swerved and lost control of the car… He was going really fast… Then… He hit Piper… And…" he didn't finish his sentence. But I knew what he was going to say.

"No, no, no, no, no!" I scream in my head. This can't be happening!

**_End of flashback_**

I had tears streaming down my face. I hadn't told anyone yet. Not even Eddie. I was nearly there, when I took a wrong turn left and…

Next thing I know, I'm lying in a bed I don't know, in clothes that aren't mine, and the room smells of disinfectant. I try to sit up but a wave of pain travels through my back. It feels like I was shot with a gun in my back, and the bullet hadn't been taken out. I gasp in pain, then my breathing gets heavy and shallow. I start getting dizzy, and in a few seconds, I'm blacked out again.

**_Eddie's POV_**

The kids are taking their naps now. Wow, Yacker's taking a LONG time to come home from a meeting. She left really early in the morning, at like 6am, leaving me a note, saying she'll be back by 11am, 12pm latest. It's past 2pm now, and she still isn't back. But I don't need to worry – she's more than capable of taking care of herself. Just as I think this, my phone rings.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Good day sir. Is this Mr Edison Miller? Husband to Mrs Edison Patricia Miller?" a voice at the other end asks.

"Yes. Yes indeed. Why do you ask, and where are you calling from?" I ask, curious.

"Sir, we will have to ask you to come to NY Medi-Cross Hospital immediately," says a calm, yet stern voice.

"No. No, I will not come over to the hospital without a good explanation," I say, stubbornly.

"We aren't allowed to give you any information for your own safety, sir. But I suggest you do, sir. Good day, sir," and the line goes dead. Shoot, not I'm really worried. Eh, I might as well go and see what they're talking about.

I try calling Piper, to ask if she can come over and babysit, while I quickly go see what's going on. She doesn't pick up.

"That's not like her…" I mutter under my breath. Well, now, I have no choice. I go and wake the kids, dress them, then take them with me.

I'm stuck in traffic. I look out the window to my left. "Wow," I think to myself. "Someone was in a pretty big accident…" The light turns green and the front 10 cars pass, including me. I drive for another good 20 minutes before I arrive at the hospital. The kids were asleep. I left them in the car, and went into the hospital.

They ask for my name at the reception.

"Edison Miller, wife is Mrs Edison Patricia Miller," I say. The receptionist gives me an apologetic smile, and lets me through. I wonder what that was all about… I was told to go to room number 812. I knocked, then let myself inside.

Oh, it was just Patricia lying on the bed. Wait, what just went through my mind? Patricia was LYING ON THE BED? IN A HOSPITAL BED? I ran to her, and tried to gently lift the duvet that was on her. Success. She had a hip cast, an arm cast, had a huge bruise on her forehead, and a black eye. At first, I'm too shocked to react. Then I tell myself to stay calm. I go and sit next to her, and hold her hand. My brain takes me back to the car that I saw while I was stuck in traffic. Black… BMW… Double side mirrors… How could I have missed the fact that it was my own wife's car? Dumb, dumb, DUMB! I feel her hand move in mine. Maybe she's coming round…

**_Patricia's POV _**

Something… No, someone is holding my mind. I have no idea how I ended up in this place. I see Eddie next to me, as pale as can be. Then it all starts to come back slowly. How Piper died. How my dad showed up last night. How I was driving this morning, and… I think I got into an accident…

"Trish?" Eddie asks softly. It's the expression and tone he uses when he wants answers… So I begin…

When I'm done telling him, he looks horrified. He looks like he's gonna pass out, but I know he won't. I know he'll stand strong. At least for me.

**_(A/N: Sorry for the rubbish ending… Couldn't think of anything else. The next chapter is when Pat is already out of the hospital… Surprise coming on the way…:p. Thx soooo much to everyone who reviewed. Words cannot even describe it. Two updates in one day? I know, weird, right? But, I was just soooo happy so… Yea… Hope you enjoyed it… Review and tell me what you think, yea? Thx…) _**


	6. Chapter 6: A Big Shock-Real or not real?

**_Chapter 6: A Big Shock – Real or not real?_**

**_Patricia's POV_**

Finally – today is the day I return home. About time. It's been almost a month! I had to wear pink hospital clothes! PINK! I asked Eddie if he could bring some of my clothes from home, but the stupid doctors at the hospital said 'no'. Jee, so typical of them. Eddie will be here any minute to pick me up. Just as I say that in my head, the door opens. Man, speak of the devil!

"Ready to go home, Trish?" he asks, softly. I find this question so stupid.

"Nope. I just wanna stay in this hospital, wearing pink clothes every day and eating runny icky porridge," I reply, putting all my effort to make it sound REALLY sarcastic. Eddie laughs.

"Oh, okay," he says. "I'll come back when you wanna come home!" What? Is he serious? He's about to close the door, when, "Eddie, please take this with you!" I say. He turns around, and I throw one of the pillows at him. Perfect timing, I thought to myself. We both start laughing. 10 seconds into the laughing, I don't find it funny anymore. I feel so irritable.

"Shut up now, Miller," I say. Eddie looks shocked. He should be used to that by now…

"Well, we all miss you at home. Let's go!" he says, trying to get me out of there. He smells like… My kids. Normally, it's so comforting – the smell. But now, it makes me wanna throw up. I push him away.

"I'll get up on my own. Stay 10 feet away from me at all times," I say, warning him. "Oh yea, I want a peanut butter with jelly and pickles sandwich," I continue.

We're at home now, the kids are in bed. It's only 6pm, but I needed my rest, so Eddie tucked them I early.

I was dozing off, when Eddie came and lay down next to me.

"Patricia, can you please do me a favour?" he asked.

"What?" I said, lazily.

"Please can you answer this question honestly?" He asked.

"Yea, whatever," I answered. Hm, wonder what his question's gonna be…

"Yacker…" He began. " Are you pregnant?" he asked me softly.

"What?" I sat up. "That's impos… Sooo possible" I finished, in a whisper. Shoot. What if I am pregnant? I can't be, can I? We haven't had sex in… Wait… Last month, we did… And I'm a week late this month… I've been having weird cravings… More snappy towards people than usual… It all adds up!

"Eddie… I can't. Not now after my loss… No… We already have 6 kids… We can't have another one… No!" I finish in a scream. By now, I was struggling to breath, and my face had a river streaming down.

"Shh, it's gonna be okay," Eddie starts, pulling me into a hug. "We don't even know for sure! It might be from the stress of your loss and the kids…" he finished. He sounds so calm, but I know for a fact that he's shaking on the inside. Badly…

**_(A/N: Lol, so is she pregnant? Next chapter reveals everything. Has Patty be cheating? What's going on? Thanks to the people who reviewed!)_**


	7. Chapter 7: Pregnancy

**_Chapter 7: Pregnancy…_**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own HoA.

**_Patricia's POV_**

Yes, yes, I've been pregnant. I've been pregnant for the last eight and a half months. When I found out, seven and a half months ago, I was shocked. I didn't want another child. Hey, but now, I'm so happy that this child is going to be part of our abnormally large family. It's a boy, and he's due in two weeks. We haven't given him a name yet, because… Well, I don't have a good excuse… I sigh. My ankles are swollen – it looks like I've got grapefruits in my socks (if I wear socks)! The little kiddies are all soooo exited. I'm currently in bed, with Eddie next to me. It's half three in the morning, and he sounds so peaceful, snoring. I smirk, and try to turn around so I could sleep on my stomach, but at the last minute, I realised it was impossible. I sigh… Again. Why is being pregnant so hard? Arg, I wish babies would just drop from heaven…

It's now morning; I haven't had much to sleep. I decide to go downstairs to make breakfast. Eddie hasn't been allowing me to cook breakfast since I was 7 months preggie. Wait, is preggie even a word? Gosh, I'm getting used to toddler language… Don't blame me! I've got 6! I hear Eddie and Joy coming down the stairs, chatting about my soon-to-be-born baby boy.

"So I'm going to have…" She counts. "5 little brothers and sisters? And Alfie, but he's older than me," she says, laughing.

"Yes, baby girl, you will," I hear Eddie reply. They come down the stairs, and, "Patricia! What do you think you're doing?" exclaimed Eddie.

"I think I'm cooking, Eddie," I reply, thick with sarcasm.

"You can't! You might hurt yourself AND the baby!" he cried.

"Eddie, I'm pregnant, not disabled," I replied, irritated.

"Bu-… All right. But just because I'm not allowed to give you stress," he replied.

"Too late," I muttered under my breath.

Eddie's out, buying lunch, and I'm with the kids at home. They want me to read them a story. Cinderella. Really? Cinderella? Gosh, if there was one book I hated, it was Cinderella. Now too. Sometimes, I wonder why my kids are so different from me. I hear the doorbell ring. Saved by the bell, as they say. I smile to myself and open it. She's at the door. Ashley. Ashley Puretes. Who? She's a friend of mine, from school. We were close up till Year Ten, but when Eddie came, she became jealous, so she left. To make a long story short, we made up and became distant friends… Again… Wow, she's changed a lot… I haven't seen her since we graduated.

"Hey… Not to be rude, Ash, but why are you here?" I asked, tiredly. Her eyes automatically move to my HUGE bump.

"Whoa, Pat… Who did that to you?" she exclaimed.

"Eddie," I reply, flatly.

"Oh so you and him still talk?" she asked. Wow, Ash. After 6 years of not seeing you, you seriously have become… Stupid…

"Yes. Every day. We've been married for 5 years now. We punched out a coupla kids… This is my seventh," I say, showing that I'm clearly irritated. Then I mumble under my breath, "And my last." She looks at me like I'm insane. I would too, if I could look at my own self, not by mirror, of course.

"Wow," she finally says. "That's a loooooot of kiddies…" she looks so uncomfortable. I smile softly to myself. "Oh yea, four are quadruplets and we adopted twins," I say.

"Makes much more sense, Pat" She says, grinning.

"What ARE you doing here?" I asked again. My legs were getting tired… Sigh…

"Oh, nothing. Just to say sorry for your loss," she says… Oh-no. She was bringing Piper up again. I could feel tears, so I just said goodbye and shut the door. Wow, I'm getting weak…

That night in bed, l couldn't sleep. Suddenly, I felt the sheets wet. Really? Did I just pee myself? Gosh. I turn on the bedside lamp, and lift the sheets. Wait, but that's WAY too much… Then it hit me – my water had burst. I started hitting the life out of Eddie 'till he came round.

"Yacker, what the hell?" he questioned, half angry, half curious.

"Ed, your child wants to come outta earth now," I said, as a contraction hit me. Oww… Eddie gives me a look like he was just born yesterday.

"EDDIE, MY WATER JUST BROKE!" I screamed into his left ear. I probably deafened him. He jumps up at that, calls our neighbour and tells her that he would pay her 10 000 dollars (round about 6245 pounds) if he took care of the six kiddies while we were gone to hospital. She gladly accepted, which saved us tonnes of time. We got there in 20 minutes, just as another contraction hits.

5:37am, Tuesday. I had given birth. I hadn't seen him yet. The nurses brought him to me. I stare at him...

**_(A/N: Lol, cliff-hanger! Review and tell me what you guys think so far please!)_**


	8. Chapter 8: Why?

**_(A/N: I had to do this! I'm sorry, but I had to! (Read on and find out what I'm talking about).)_**

Disclaimer: I do not own HoA

**_Patricia's POV_**

5:37am, Tuesday. I had given birth. I hadn't seen him yet. The nurses brought him to me. I stare at him. In shock. Oh My Word. I had had a stillborn baby. I had tears streaming down my face. Eddie comes in. He has red eyes – no doubt, he's been crying too. He pulled me into an embrace, and we stayed like that for a couple of minutes, both crying like there was no tomorrow. I close my eyes and the image of my stillborn baby comes into my head. His umbilical cord, wrapped tightly around his neck. He had been born like that. Dead. Why? Why did he want to suicide without even getting to know his surroundings, family, and most importantly his life?

"Patricia," Eddie began.

"Shh," I cut him off. "Let's not break the silence," I finish, in a whisper.

"Please, I need to talk about this," he started again.

"NO, Eddie, NO," I say, softly, but sternly. I suppose I'll have to talk about it sooner or later, but not now. Less than a day ago, I was the happiest woman on earth. Now, I'm probably the most depressed.

Two weeks later, I'm home. I haven't eaten anything for that period of time, so I look like a skeleton. Joy comes up running to me.

"Mummy, where's the baby?" she asks. So innocent.

"He uh… He went to live in heaven," I said, not wanting to say anything that would upset her.

"But why? Doesn't he want to live with us?" she asked.

"No, dear, he wanted to live in heaven," I said. "Where there's no worries," I mumbled the last bit, making sure she couldn't hear. She jumps off my lap and runs to the play room.

"Guys, mummy said that baby went to live in heaven. He not coming to live with us," I overhear this over the baby monitor. Sigh. She sure does have a big mouth! Suddenly, I think of the time, when I have to tell Alfie and Joy that we're not their biological parents. That they were adopted. That their birth parents died. That they weren't born with the other 4. Because the twins are 3 weeks older than the quads, I do their birthdays all at once, so I don't have to answer questions. But soon, I won't be able to run from them anymore. Soon, I'll have to tell them. I wonder if they're going to get mad at me. I hope not. Now, I was crying. Eddie came in to comfort me. Why is my life so full of tragedies? Why?

**_(A/N: So there we go. Chapter 7 was supposed to have been uploaded yesterday, but there was a problem with the server. So, I'm uploading Chapter 8 today too… Sorry it's short, but I'm so tired. Please tell me – do you want me to upload 1 long chapter every 2 days, or one short/long chapter every day? Review and also tell me, please. Thanks)_**


	9. Chapter 9: A New Beginning

**_(A/N: New Chappy! Hope you enjoy!)_**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own HoA

**_Eddie's POV_**

The last year, has been the hardest year for Yacker and I. We lost a baby AND Piper. But what's the use of sulking and sitting in a corner feeling sorry for ourselves? Yea, that's right, nothing. So, we decided to leave everything behind and focus on the blessings that we have now. Like our children, and our fantastic jobs. I suggested that we re-organise the house – like repaint the children's nursery, our house, put up a few playing equipment up in the yard for our kids, etc. Surprisingly, she agreed, and we started with the children's nursery. We said that we'd do everything on our own – no workers whatsoever. It would help us take our mind off of all the things that held us back from A New Beginning. We're currently doing the boys' bedroom. Its walls used to be a greyish colour, but we are now painting it blue. We've already done the girls' room – from pink to red. Because the smell of the paint is so strong, they have to sleep in the other bedrooms for at least another 10 days.

"Hey Slimball!" Patricia screams.

"Ahh!" I scream back, jumping in shock. She laughs. I laugh. The kiddies laugh. Yes, this is how I want our life to be – full of laughter, not disaster. NO. I should think positively.

"Well, Eddie, could you please pay attention this time?" Patricia asks. I grin.

"Whatever, Yacker," I say.

"Why don't we-"she's disturbed by Jerome.

"Mummy, why do you call daddy Slimeball and why does daddy call you Yacker?" he asks. We (Trish and I) both burst out laughing. Jerome smiles too.

"Because, baby. It's our nicknames for each other. Like daddy and mommy call you Prince and Baby and lots of other cute names," I answered his question. He just smiles and nods.

"So, Patricia, you were saying?" I ask.

"Why don't we paint our bedroom black?" she asked. Wow, even after so many years, she still has a gothic and scary side…

"Uh… Well," I began. "Don't you think it would be too dark?" I finished uneasily.

"Is that a no?" she questions. Maybe it would look cool…

"You know what Yacker? I think it would look cool. Let's finish here, then we can start on our bedroom," I say, hoping that it would please her. It worked. She smiled.

"Goodie," she said, Cute.

/

I was in our room with Patricia. It had been a month since we repainted our house. In my opinion, it looked AWESOME! Our bedroom was black (IT'S SOOO DARK!), the boys' blue, and the girls' red. The smell of the paint had faded only about 4 days ago, so we could start sleeping in our original bedrooms again. Now, we need to paint our house… That's gonna take a long time… I was sitting on the bed, and Patricia was standing up, directly in front of me.

"Eddie," Patricia begins. I look up at her. Oh-no. I realise it's the tone she uses when she wants something out of me… Hm, wonder what it could be this time…

"Canwepleasecallworkersintopaintourhouse?" she asks, speaking really fast.

"Pardon?" I asked. "I have NO idea what you just said…"

"Well, this time, LISTEN CLOSE!" she yelled, nearly deafening me. "CAN WE PLEASE CALL WORKERS IN TO PAINT OUR HOUSE?" she asked. I smile to myself. Of course she didn't want to do it – I didn't want to either. I decide to play around with her a little bit.

"Em… The thing is, I thought we decided to do it in our power?" I ask.

"Well it's gonna be next to impossible! I was exhausted when we did the three bedrooms – what do you think I'll look like after our whole mansion-of-a-house?" she exclaimed, with her very thick British accent.

"As sexy as you look when you get angry," I teased, with a grin on my face. Too bad Pat can read my facial expressions – even if they all look the same, she knows what each means what at different times. She smirks.

"Okay, Slimeball, I'm gonna go and call in the workers, so if you'll excuse me," she started to head out. I grab her arm and pull her playfully, but it must have been quite forceful, seeing that she landed on the bed. She looks at me quizzically.

"Why are you in such a hurry to go outside?" I whispered in her ear, teasingly.

"Because, Brainless, the kids are waiting for their dinner," she answers. I pin her down so she couldn't get up. I was of course, not hurting her in any way. Flip, what's that devilish smile on her face? …

"Kiddies!" Patricia screams. Damn, I should've known. "Daddy's going to eat mummy!" I laugh. I hear dozens of small footsteps racing up the stairs.

"Don't worry, mummy! We'll save you!" the kids shout. They all launch and…

**_(A/N: LOL, cliffie :p. Hope you liked! Review! Big drama coming up in next chapter :D)_**


	10. Chapter 10: Going back to sad memories

**_Chapter 10: Going back to sad memories… _**

**_(A/N: All credits go to my good friend, Rjvamp369 :) Thx so much!)_**

**_Eddie's POV_**

"Don't worry, mummy! We'll save you!" the kids shout. They all launch and…

They all stop by the bed – they're too short to climb up let alone jump up. Patricia and I both laugh out loud and help the kids up.

"Mummy, I think I'm going to die if I don't eat soon…" complained Alfie.

"I know, baby. Daddy wanted to eat mummy, so I couldn't get downstairs," Patricia said.

"I wasn't going to-" I was cut off by Joy.

"Ag, are we going to stay here and fight or are we going to go downstairs and eat?" she asked, with a desperate look on her face.

"Princess, it's naughty to talk when an adult is talking," Patricia said. "But, I am getting hungry, so let's go downstairs!" she finished. The kiddies ran downstairs. Patricia smirked at me and said, "Well, Doofus, looks like I beat you… AGAIN…" I just smile at her.

We'd finished dinner, put the kids to bed, and were in the kitchen. It was getting cold, so we decided to go up to bed, with Yacker leading the way. We go up, but she doesn't switch on the light, and just walks in to our extra dark bedroom.

"OWWWWW!" Pat exclaims. Uh-oh… I get the light.

"You Weasel! What the hell have you left in the doorway?" she shouts, angrily. I decide to play around a little bit. But, I had no idea what would come.

"You're the one who wanted to paint the bedroom black!" I exclaim back.

"It was a damn stupid idea! You weren't sane enough – you agreed with it!" she shouts, louder than ever.

"So you blaming me for this?" I say.

"Uh, well YEA!" she screams, like it was more obvious than anything. I start to feel bad. I'm about to apologise, when this comes out of my mouth. My BIGGEST mistake in my LIFE.

"Well, I blame you for the baby's death. So I guess we're even," I say, immediately regretting what I said. Shit. Damn… I can see she's shocked. Horrified, even.

"You… You think I killed the baby?" she asks, in a whisper.

"Well you cooked that morning. Maybe, if you hadn't cooked, the baby would be with us right now!" I exclaimed. WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY MOUTH? WORDS JUST KEEP FLOWING OUT. Next thing I know she's shut me out of the bedroom, locked it, and was crying inside. Hysterically. Damn my large stupid mouth. I knock on the door.

"Trish?" I begin. I realise it's gonna be useless. "I'm so sorry," I whisper, then go into one of the other bedrooms for the night, knowing that she wouldn't open the door for me even if her life was on the line.

I wake up the next morning. It's past 12pm, but the house is strangely quiet. My biggest fear attacks. I jump out of bed and run to our room. I tried opening it – it was unlocked. I step inside. Horror attacks me.

**_(A/N: Haha, cliffie… Again… Read & Review! :) BTW, thanks again to Rjvamp369!)_**


	11. Chapter 11: F&F, or hold a Grudge?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own HoA

**_(A/N: Will Patty forgive? Or hold a grudge? Mwahahaha… Lol…)_**

**_Eddie's POV_**

I wake up the next morning. It's past 12pm, but the house is strangely quiet. My biggest fear attacks. I jump out of bed and run to our room. I tried opening it – it was unlocked. I step inside. Horror attacks me. I run to the girls' and boys' respective rooms. Not a sight of another living human in the house. I open their cupboards. I realise their travelling begs are gone. Fear comes upon me. No, I cannot lose my wife and kids to some stupid past memories. I vowed never to walk that path again! I run back to my bedroom and yank my phone off the charger. I start calling everyone who knows Patricia, starting from her and my parents, couple of her friends, and even, the book publishers. But no-one seems to know where she is. I start panicking big time. I decide that it won't help a thing, so I get dressed and drive to every single hotel in a 5km diameter. No-where. I feel tears running down my face after the last hotel has told me that no-one by the name of Patricia Miller had checked in. I sulk for another half hour until it clicks – she could have used her maiden name to check in! I start driving to the nearest hotel – The Hotel Fab. I run to the register.

"Hello. Did anyone by the name of Patricia Williamson check in early this morning or very late last night?" I asked, breathless.

"Please hold on," he replied, clicking on the 'search' key.

After a minute or so, he said, "Yes, a Patricia Williamson checked in at 6:38 this morning. How may this piece be an information source to you?" he asked, curious. I avoid that question.

"She's my wife. what room number is she in?" I asked desperately.

"I'm sorry sire, but without proof that she is your lawfully wedded wife, we cannot give you any information whatsoever," he replied. Now, I'm getting VERY annoyed.

"How much?" I ask him. He gives me a look like he has no flipp'n clue of what the hell I'm talking about.

I repeated, but this time, putting much more information in.

"How much do you want me to give you so you can give me a visitors pass to my wife's room?" I asked, grinding my teeth.

"Sire, are you bribing me?" he asked. What a doofus.

"Yes, yes I am. Now how much would you like? 1000? 10000?" I ask. His eyes widen at the mention of both numbers.

"1000. Room number 392," he says, in a quiet voice. I write him a cheque and run to 392.

I find it – eventually. I'm outside the door, unsure how I could take what I would hear and see. It was now 2:48pm. I hear a little boy inside speak. I heard Fabian speak.

"Mummy, I think daddy's out the door," he said to Patricia. Wow, I wonder how he knows that.

"Fabian, daddy doesn't know where we are. He can't possibly be out the door," Patricia said. She sounds awfully unhappy. Oh wait, she is unhappy, doofus, I tell myself.

"But mummy… I'm sure he's out the door!" he says. I hear Patricia sigh.

"Fine, let's go check, baby," she says, obviously irritated. Should in run? Or should I just stay right here? I decide to hide – at least for the time being. However, my feet don't seem to understand this, as they are just rooted to the spot. I hear them coming to the door. Patricia opens it.

"See, Fabs? Daddy…" she realises I'm there. "Is here…" she finishes, in a soft whisper. She tries to shut the door, but I put my foot in. Oww…

"What do you want," she asked, in a cold tone.

"I want-" I'm cut off.

"DADDY!" all my kids scream.

"Hey babies," I greet. I kneel down so I'm levelled with them. I look up at Patricia. She looks like she wanted to say something, but instead, she just goes into one of the bedrooms and locks herself in it.

I'm sitting on one of the chairs in the dining room, still at the hotel. Pat hasn't come out yet. It's already 8:27pm. The kids, I've put to bed already. I hear a door click. I turn around. Patricia comes out. She looks worn out.

"Eddie, I need to talk to you," she says, and sits down.

"Sure…" I say, bracing myself for the worst.

"Eddie, I would like a …"

**_(A/N: LOL, cliffy… Sorry :p. What is she gonna want? Possibly a divorce? Hint hint :p. Review and tell me, yeah? Thx :) Next chappy, everything spills out!_**

**_PS: I need at least 5 reviews for the next chapter to upload!)_**


	12. Chapter 12: TTD&DDU

**_Chapter 12: Together Till Destiny and Death Does Us_**

**_(A/N: Which one? I didn't get enough reviews :( but thx to the ones who reviewed!)_**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own HoA

**_Eddie's POV_**

I'm sitting on one of the chairs in the dining room, still at the hotel. Pat hasn't come out yet. It's already 8:27pm. The kids, I've put to bed already. I hear a door click. I turn around. Patricia comes out. She looks worn out.

"Eddie, I need to talk to you," she says, and sits down.

"Sure…" I say, bracing myself for the worst.

"Eddie, I would like a …" She pauses. Oh gosh, I feel knots in my stomach. They're even tighter than the time when I was getting married, so yeah, I was flipp'n nervous.

"Divorce?" I cry out. "No, please, please, please, PLEASE not a divorce!" I end with a yell. What was that? It looked like… Yacker had a small grin on her face, or it could have just been me… Imagining things… But anyway…

"No Eddie. Not a divorce. I thought of that too, but we worked so hard up 'till now – I don't want to give everything up. So, as I was saying before, I would like a family where everyone's happy. Where everyone can talk about their feelings, without keeping it up locked inside themselves, then exploding," she finished. To be honest, I went deaf after, "No Eddie, Not a divorce," because I was so happy.

"So does this mean I'm forgiven?" I asked, cautiously.

"Well, partly. But I'm still really upset that you'd blame me for the baby's death," she said, her eyes tearing up again.

"I'm sorry Patricia. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to say those things, but it just flew out of my mouth before giving my brain time to register what I was gonna say. I'm really, really sorry," I said, emphasising the second 'really'. "Do you forgive me?" I asked, fearing her response.

"I partly do, but the other part, you'll have to earn it," she said, with the sparks back in her eyes again. I got off my chair and walked around the table. She got up too. I hugged her until she started hitting my arm – turns out that I was cutting off her oxygen supply. Oops… We gaze into each other's eyes, and I slowly start to lean in. She doesn't object, so I move in for it. We start kissing. I decide to push my luck. I trace her bottom lip with my tongue, and to my surprise, opens her mouth. Our tongues meet and start to explore – not that this is new to either one of us. They start dancing furiously. 'Bout 10 minutes later, we both pull apart, gasping for air. We get our breaths back, then stare at each other. We both burst out laughing for no good reason.

"So I suppose we can go home now?" I ask.

"Yea, I suppose… I'll go wake the kids, pack their bags," she says.

"Hey! Magic word?" I ask. She smiles at me.

"Doofus," she says, and walks off. I smile to myself. YES! The old Trixie's back. I feel like I can lift my shoulders again, when before, I felt like they weighed a tonne.

We're back at home. It's past 12am. The kids threw a fit when Pat woke them, so when we got home, she was in a mood… We're both under the covers, lights off. We both know that the other isn't sleeping, but we don't talk.

Suddenly, "Eddie?" Patricia whispers.

"Yea?" I whisper back. She takes a deep breath, then sighs.

"Never mind," she says, facing the other way. I hug her waist.

"What is it, Trish?" I ask.

"Nothing," she says. But I can tell something's on her mind. I squeeze her.

"Alright, I'm not letting go until you tell me what's on your mind," I say, putting on a opera bass voice.

She chuckles, but then gets serious.

"Could we…"

I stare at her in shock. Again? Why?

**_(A/N: Cliff-hanger! Please review and tell me what you think. I've gotten over 1000 views, but only 20 reviews? :( … I want 2 reviews for next chappy. C'mon guys, that's not much! Thx for reading!)_**


	13. Chapter 13: Kids Day Out

**_ (A/N: Hey peeps :) This chapter's about the kids having fun on their day out. I couldn't put more sadness in Peddie, so I'll give it a break :p Read & Review!)_**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own HoA

**_Eddie's POV_**

We were at the amusement park – that is, the kids and I. I brought them out because Patricia said that she had to work on a story and get it edited in a week's time. Poor her… But anyways, the kids were having real fun, but because they were all under 51 inches, (130cm) they couldn't ride on what they called 'big kids' rides. Right now they were on the 'Roundy UFO'.

"Daddy, look at meeeeeeeeee!" a voice I recognized as Amber's called. I looked up. She was quite high up in the sky, all safely strapped in.

"Hi baby girl!" I said, smiling and waving at her. She giggles. She was wearing an all pink outfit – I don't know how Yacker could stand that, but anyways… Last night's convo with her came back to me.

**_Flashback_**

"Alright, I'm not letting go until you tell me what's on your mind," I say, putting on an opera bass voice.

She chuckles, but then gets serious.

"Could we…" she trails off.

"C'mon, Trixie, what's up?" I asked.

"Could we adopt?" she asked, turning towards me. I thought she was kidding.

"Patricia, stop messing about and tell me what's on your mind," I say in a playful tone.

"Eddie, I'm not joking. Could we adopt another child?" she asked again.

"I… Can I have time to think about this?" I asked, still shocked.

"Sure," she said, then kissed my cheek. "Love you, night," she said, before closing her eyes and drifting off into a deep sleep. I lay awake for the rest of the night.

**_End of flashback_**

Why? Why did she want to adopt? After all, she's just had a still born baby and we've already gotten 6 kids – isn't that enough for one couple? It's not that I don't want another kid, it's just that… Maybe I don't WANT another kid. Maybe I've just been in denial to myself that there's some other reason. I decide not to think about this now.

"Daddy, we've finished the ride," says Fabian, holding onto my leg from the dizziness. I laugh and pull him up so I can carry him.

"Are you hungry?" I whisper in his ear.

"Yes daddy," he whispers back. I make the other 5 kids hold onto the Ceasor **_(A/N: It's a long swimming-noodle-like device that has six little handles where the children hold. When all the kids are holding onto it, it's extremely light – lighter than a feather. Each kid's hand is then 'stuck' on their little handles until someone types in the password by the head. If even one of them is not holding it, it stays on ground and is as heavy as a car)._**

I type in another unique password so it can go without Fabian holding it. He looks tired, so I carry him while the others are in front of me. The kids finally decide on a restaurant and we get there. I ask for a private room-table, where there are 6 baby stools. We go inside, and it's nice and quiet. I type in the password so the kids are released, then I take them to wash their hands. When we return, there is a waiter, waiting with our menus.

"My name is Julian, and I'll be your waiter today, sir," he said. He looked like he was in his early 20's.

"Well hello, Julian. You can call me Eddie," I said. Suddenly, Julian looks at me like he's studying my face or something.

"Eddie Miller?" he asked. I also recognise him.

"Julian Yales?" I asked. A question with a question… Hm…

"Yea! Wow, I can't believe I see you here – 6 years after graduation!" he says. I just smile at him. Julian was an old friend of mine – we used to be roommates back in Anubis House. He was the prankster of the House, and wow, he used to get a lot of girls too…

"Would you like to join us?" I ask.

"Sorry mate, but I'm not allowed to…" he says. Ah, I should've known…

"Oh okay… But what you doing in America anyway?" I ask. He is from England, after all.

"Oh, I was here for college… Failed miserably, then decided to get a job to let my life run…" he says, with a grin on his face. That's what I like about this guy – he NEVER admits defeat.

"Anyway, some Q's bout you… These are your kids? ALL of 'em?" he asked, with a surprise on his face.

I laugh. "Yea, the oldest two are twins, adopted, but they don't know that yet, and the four are quads," I finish.

"Wow… So who's the mother? I'm guessing here that you're married…" he trails off.

"You remember Patricia? Patricia Williamson?" I ask. His eyes widen at the name.

"Dude!" he exclaims. "I got scared of that girl whenever I saw her! I like wet my pants… countless times!" he finished, clearly in shock.

"Well, she's my wife. She's changed…" I say. He gives me a disbelieving look.

"Changed? Patricia Williamson? You mean her surname, to Miller, not her personality…" he mumbled the last part. I laugh out loud.

"Anyway, I think the kids are getting hungry. So, can I take your orders?" he asked, taking out his paper and pen.

"Yea, I think so too," I reply to him before I call the kids.

After we all had our lunch, the kids fell into a sleep in the corner of the room. I just let them sleep – I had to catch up on Julian.

"So, seeing anyone?" I asked.

"What?" he asked clearly confused.

"Are you dating anyone?" I asked again, but rephrasing it.

"Yea… Chick named Juliet. We've been going out for… About 3 years now," he said.

"Well, _Romeo_, well done! How many before her?" I teased, emphasising the 'Romeo'.

"Dude, I'm still a virgin," he said, blushing slightly. I stare at him in disbelief.

"Tell me you're joking dude! You had like… 10 girls after one another in Senior Year back at Anubis House!" I exclaimed.

"Well, I was a bit of a player, but I didn't actually sleep with any of them…" he said, looking embarrassed.

"Well, I better get going now. Oh yea," I take out a piece of paper and grab his pen that was on the table. "This is my address and cell number. Visit, yea?" I asked.

"Course… I see you still have your American accent?" he teased.

"And I see you still have your heavy British one?" I teased back. He both laugh, hug, and I leave with the kids. Ooh, they weren't happy when I woke them up.

I love the fact that I met an old friend of mine today, at the restaurant. I'm quite exited, actually. Now at least I can have an old buddy who can understand me. Heading home now!

**_(A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Need 3 reviews to upload next chappy! If I don't get three by tomorrow, I'll just PM the chappy to the people who actually did review! Sorry X_X. Do me and yourselves a favour and review! Thx)_**


	14. Chapter 14: Talking

**_(A/N: Wow, I did get 3 reviews! Thanks! Dedicated to my 3 reviewers – to say thanks! Anyway… Enjoy!)_**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own HoA

**_Patricia's POV_**

They aren't back yet – Eddie and the kids. Just as I think this, I hear a car door slam. I look at the clock – 4:15pm. About time. I open the front door, to be greeted by Eddie carrying a sleeping Alfie and Fabian.

"Where's the rest on them?" I ask, stepping aside to let him in.

"In the car," he replies. "Sleeping. All of them,"

"I go get them?" I asked.

"Nope, it's fine, I'll go," said Eddie after setting the two boys down and giving me a quick kiss.

"Okay then," I said, going back to sit on the couch only to realise that Fabian was about to fall off. Arg, Eddie had set them on the couch. Clever. I quickly pick him up and took him up to the boys' room. I repeated the process with Alfie. When I get back downstairs, I see Eddie come in the front door with the last sleeping pair. He was about to put them on the couch, when I said, "Nooooo. Upstairs," He groaned, but did it anyway. When six kids were in their respective rooms, Eddie and I finally sat down on the couch.

"So how was your day? Did the kids have fun?" I asked, looking at him.

"Uh… Yea. And you?" he asked, smiling.

"Yea, it was fine, I suppose… Except for the fact that I only have 4 more days to finish a book instead of 6," I said grumpily. He chuckled.

"You would NOT believe who I met at the amusement park today," he said, exited.

"Who?" I ask, with a hint of suspicion.

"Julian Yales," he almost screamed from excitement. I look at him blankly.

"So… Who is this guy?" I ask, innocently.

"Don't you remember? Back at Anubis House? He was my roommate!" he says. Too excited for my liking...

"Oh him… I remember how he used to wet his pants every time I called his name," I laugh hard at the thought.

"Well, he was my best friend, you know," I grins.

"Yea, so what's going on in his life?" I ask, not sounding too curious.

"He's got a girlfriend, failed college, working as a waiter," I said, smirking. I smirk.

"Wow…"

/

It's about 7:30pm when Eddie and I decide that we should wake the kids and feed them supper. He goes and wakes them. They all slowly come down, one by one. Dinner today is hotdogs. They all eat, and go up to the playroom, which leaves Eddie and I some time to talk. I decide to bring up the adoption thing again.

"So… Have you thought about what I said?" I asked, slowly.

"What thi-… Oh… The adoption thing…" he replies.

"So?" I say.

"Yea, we can adopt, whatever," he says, getting up. I get up too, and grab him by his shoulders, and shake him.

"Eddie, look me in the eye," I command. He looks at me. "We cannot adopt if you are unsure," I say. "You HAVE to be 100% sure about this, because once he or she joins us, there's no turning back!" I exclaim. Suddenly, he looks like he knows what his comeback's gonna be.

"You know what Yacker?" he says…

**_(A/N: Cliffie! LOL, I need 4 reviews for next chappy! Thx for reading!_**

**_PS: Sorry it's so short, but my friend is over and we need to rehears a play! Next will be much longer, I promise!)_**


	15. Chapter 15: Adoption or Not?

**_(A/N: I don't like to give it away in my headings, so don't think I'm crazy :p.)_**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own HoA

**_Eddie's POV_**

"You know what Yacker?" I say. "I know what I'm saying now, and I'll never regret it. YES, yes, I would like to adopt a child!" I say, smiling. She took one look at me and smiled her beautiful smile. She leans in to kiss me, I go with it.

"So what made you want to adopt another kid?" I asked, feeling, no, knowing that I had made the right decision.

"Well, there was this one kid in the newspaper that I saw a couple of months ago. The kid's parents died in a car crash and was left alone…" she said, tearing up. WOW! Patricia Williamson Miller crying over this sorta stuff? JEEZ…

"Shh, it's okay. We'll soon be legal parents of this kid," I say, comforting her.

"Thanks Eddie. You have no idea how much this means to me," she said, crying and smiling at the same time.

After play time, I call the kids downstairs. I think it's good if we tell them the news.

"Alright, guys," I start once they're sitting in a semi-circle. "Your mommy and I have something very important to tell you," I said.

"We're adopting!" I said happily. They all look at Patricia as if she spoke another language.

"You guys are gonna have another brother or sister!" I said, rephrasing it. They all smile.

"Is they gonna be older or younger than us?" Jerome asks.

"They're gonna be older, dear," Patricia says. Honestly, I had no idea of that.

"How old are THEY?" I asked, turning to her and emphasising the 'they'. "I though you said ONE?" I exclaimed.

"Turns out she has a brother…" she trails off. Oh well…

"So how old?" I asked again.

"5 and 6," she said. Oh, so not much older than the 6 kids… That's chillaxed, then…

**_A few days later_**

**_Patricia's POV_**

We were going on family holiday tomorrow. Yay…

"All packed for vacation tomorrow?" Eddie asked, sitting on our bed.

"Yea," I reply. "And you?" I ask back.

"Sure am. We need to go and pack for the kids!" he says, wide eyed.

"Too slow, Slimeball. I've already packed for them," I say in a laugh.

"Yacker," he says. We share a quick kiss and I get the lights. I quickly fall into a deep sleep.

**_The next morning_**

**_Patricia's POV_**

I get up at 5am. I see that Eddie is already up too. I grab my things to take a quick shower, only to be stopped by Eddie.

"Am I invited?" he asks, cheekily.

"Nope," I say back.

"Aw, please?" he begs.

"No. I'm going solo today," I reply back before walking off.

"Some mood she's in," I hear him say.

"I heard that!" I shout, before laughing. "Sorry Eddie, but I'm very irritable before I've had my coffee…" I mutter to myself.

**_In the car_**

**_Patricia's POV_**

The kids were all strapped in, and it was now 8am. Our flight was at 12pm, so we needed to head to the airport now. We had a Chevrolet Traverse – just perfect for the family. Eddie driving, me in the front seat, the girls in the seats behind us, then the boys behind the girls. They were all very awake, because they had slept so much. Eddie starts the car and pulls out of our garage.

Finally, after a 1 hour chaotic noisy drive, we finally got to the airport. We were going to England, so we could see my family as well as tour around there. I was excited and nervous at the same time.

**_(A/N: Sorry, this chapter was soooo rubbish! I'll ask for at least one review… Upcoming chapters 16, 17 and 18 have a LOT of drama in, so please do forgive me for this chapter… Thx for reading…)_**


	16. Chapter 16: Holiday Mess - Part 1

**_(A/N: WOW! *HAPPY* Thx for reviewing guyz! Oh yea, BTW, the 2 kids that Peddie wanted to adopt aren't with them yet. They will be adopted after a few chapters! Enjoy!)_**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own HoA

**_Patricia's POV_**

We've just seen my family – my other big family. For me and Piper's birthday, they were all in America for a holiday, but they live here, in England. Now, whenever I think of my birthday, it's not only a happy moment for me, but also a sad and dreadfully tragic one. I sigh, but then remember that we're here on holiday, not here to grieve about something that happened more than a year ago. I get up and dust off… Oh wait, I was sitting on the couch at our hotel… Maybe it's a habit… Did I mention? I have a crazy lunatic of an uncle. Patrick.… He's bipolar… He wasn't at the family "reunion" today… Wonder where he is… We don't have a good relationship, so he soon goes outta my mind.

"They're all in bed now," Eddie said, sitting down next to me.

"Good. I'm also tired…" I groaned.

"Aww, do you need a massagee wagee?" Eddie asked, clearly grinning.

"Shut-up, Miller," I said, smirking. He gets up from beside me and carries me up to our bedroom (in the hotel). He sets me down and takes my shirt off.

"Oi! What the hell do you think you're doing?" I ask, barely able to control my laughter.

"Trust me, I'll be right back. Don't put your top back on please," he said. He ran to the bathroom. He emerges after a few seconds, holding something in his hands.

"And that is?" I asked, curiously.

"Oil that I'm gonna put on your body," he says, walking towards me.

"I'm not having OIL on my body!" I scream.

"Shh! Calm! It's massaging oil!" he says, laughing. I calm down. Stupid me…

"Oh… Well, in that case, you're welcome to," I say, smiling and laying on my stomach. He walks over and puts the oil on my back. For some reason, it felt cold on my back.

"DOOOOOOFUS! It's COOOOOLLLLLLLD!" I screamed into the pillow. Eddie only laughs. With that, he kisses my neck.

**_/_**

At last, he's done, and we both drift off into a deep sleep.

**_/_**

We both wake up the next morning, at around 9am. Wow, we slept for a long time… We go down and order room service – breakfast. I left the entrance door and all the windows open, since it was so hot.

**_Amber's POV_**

Me and my sibwings woke up at… I dunno what time. We went down to the couch, and saw mummy and daddy talking. The front door was open – at last, my chance to go shopping alone! But wait, Alfie and Joy and Nina and Jerome and Fabian were all with me… Phoey… I decided to take them along with me.

"Look guys, front door open!" I say to them.

"No Amber, don't even think about it. You know mummy doesn't like us wondering around! What if we meet a stranger and he takes us?" Nina said, in a scared voice.

"Scardy cat!" Joy says, teasing her.

"I am NOT!" says Nina.

"Shh guys! Do you want mummy and daddy to find us?" I say, trying to shush Nina and Joy.

"I take Nina's side. We not going," said Fabian, also with a worried look on his face.

"It's gonna be fun!" say Alfie and Jerome together.

"So let's see. Who wants to go?" I say. I put hand up, like I learnt in pre-school. Alfie, Joy and Jerome also put their hands up. Yippy, we goin!

"C'mon guys," I say, heading out the door, dragging Fabes and Nina behind. They others just followed.

**_Patricia's POV_**

It was going to 10 and the kids STILL hadn't woken up yet. I decide to go and wake them up, since we would be going to a museum in half hour. I go to the room that they were all sharing. No-one. No-one is in there. I assume they're with Eddie in our room, so I just go back to the living room. A few minutes later, Eddie comes down, all dressed. But… No kids?

"Hey… Where's the kids?" I ask. He stops dead in his tracks.

"I. Thought. They. Were. With. You?" he says, slowly.

"I thought they were with you!" I exclaim. Then I remember… The front door… Uh-oh…

"Eddie, quick, check the front door and the passage ways!" I scream. He immediately goes. I grab my phone.

**_?'s POV_**

Yes, yes, I could see the 6 kids coming down the road side. Great, my plan was working greatly.

**_(A/N: So? Say what you think, please! PLEASE READ: Do you readers want the kids to:-_**

**_a) Stay four,_**

**_b) Turn older, but still be toddlers or_**

**_c) Grow up and be teens?_**

**_Please tell me. Just simply say a, b or c. It would mean so much, thx!)_**


	17. Chapter 17: Holiday Mess - Part 2

**_(A/N: LOL! Wasn't yesterday someday, 'Rjvamp369'? Guys, you should check out 'Rjvamp369's stories! They're soooo catchy! Anyway, enjoy!)_**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own HoA

**_Patricia's POV_**

Oh. My. Gosh. I have just lost 6 kids! How can I want to adopt when I'm such an irresponsible mum? I dialled the police.

"Emergency Services, Police, hello?" a muscular voice spoke.

"I- uh- I would like to file a missing report for 6 four-year-old-toddlers," I say, extremely quickly.

"Ma'am, keep calm-"

"HOW CAN I KEEP CALM? MY BABIES ARE MISSING!" I screamed, cutting him off.

"Ma'am!" he said sternly. "How long ago?" he asked, not bothering to use a full sentence, but I knew what he meant.

"Possibly an hour, or two," I say, pushing the horrible images out of my head.

"We're sorry Ma'am, but only when the person, or in this case, people have been missing for at least 24 hours, can you file a Missing Report," he says, so calmly.

"WHAT THE HELL? THEY'RE LITTLE KIDS! THEY COULD BE BLOODY KIDNAPPED, FOR GOODNESS SAKE! YOU DO THIS AND YOU CALL YOURSELVES OFFICERS?" I explode.

"No exceptions, good day, Ma'am," he said, and put the phone down.

"HAVE A FU**ING GOOD DAY? IS HE MAD?" I shout, to no-one particularly. I see Eddie, coming back inside.

"Did you see them?" I ask, fearing the worst.

"Nope… Did you call the police?" he asked. I nod and tell him the story.

"Damn it!" he shouts, banging his fist on the wall.

**_?'s POV_**

They're close enough. I decide to take it personally from here.

"Hello, kiddies," I say, approaching them.

"We not allowed talking to strangers," the boy with black hair (Fabian) said. The others nodded.

"Oh, little lovies, I'm not a stranger. I'm someone your mummy knows," I say, trying to convince them.

"Gimme proof," the brunette (Nina) said. I was getting irritated.

"Look," I said, taking a picture of their mummy out of my wallet.

"Guys! It really is mummy!" a blonde (Amber) said.

"So, mister. Can you take us back to our mummy?" said a girl with darkish hair (Joy).

"Of course, babies," I said, as sweetly as possible. Inside, I was laughing evilly. My plan was going the way I wanted it to go.

I tucked them all into my big van that I had brought out. I started driving at high speed to my hou-… Secret location place. I got there, and pulled the kids out.

"But mister, this not mummy and daddy place!" said the black haired boy (Fabian).

"Shut-up!" I screamed. "Everyone get into the garage. Go now, and no-one's hurt!" Everyone follows… Except for one. The dark haired girl (Joy).

"I'm not scared of you, piggy," she said. She had just pushed my 'explode' button. I take a step forth and BAM slap her hard, across her face. She falls down.

"I said, if you obey me, nothing bad will happen to you," I say, speaking quietly and slowly, through gritted teeth. She starts crying and follows the others into the garage. Good.

For lunch, I made 6 tuna sandwiches and went into the garage. The girl that I had slapped earlier had a swollen face. I laugh to myself.

"Eat these, sweethearts," I say, smiling sweetly. All children look scared to say no.

"But I'm allergic to tuna," the tallest said. What? He DARE talk back to me? I walk up to him.

"Does it look like I care, boy?" I ask, using the same tone I used when I was speaking to the girl I slapped earlier.

"…"

Speechless. Good.

"Now eat those and don't make a sound," I say, before walking out the door and locking it.

**_(A/N: So? Whatcha think? Oh yea, please answer my Q from my AN from the previous chapter. Thx for reading! Just BTW I'm against ALL kinds of abuses, so don't hate me!)_**


	18. Chapter 18: Holiday Mess - Part 3

**_(A/N: Sooo… Who likes it so far? Anyway, thx to the reviewers! Enjoy!)_**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own HoA

**_Patricia's POV_**

Okay, so for the past 23 hours, I have not slept. Neither has Eddie. I groan. One more hour until I'm allowed to bloody file, a bloody missing, bloody report. I swear out loud. Eddie looks at me and manages a smile. Normally I would've called him names, but now… Not now.

The hour goes by. YES, time to call the things that call themselves police… I grab my phone. Eddie stands up too.

"Emergency Services, Police, hello?" this time, it was a female voice.

"HiIwouldliketofileamissingreportforsixfouryearold toddlers," I say, extremely fast, in one breath.

"Sorry Ma'am? Please calm down and speak slowly and clearly," the woman said. Really? Do all frekin police tell you to calm down? I decided not to fight this one.

"I WOULD LIKE TO FILE A MISSING REPORT FOR SIX FOUR-YEAR-OLDS," I say, screaming into the phone.

"How long have-" she began, but I cut her off.

"24 flipp'n hours. Just you people want," I say, irritated.

"Oh ma'am, if they are under the age of 13, you can report after 2 hours of no contact whatsoever," she said. "Anyways, where last were they seen? Rather, what is your address?" she asked. When she mentioned the policy for the under 13 thing, my blood literally boiled. But not now, I told myself.

"We're at a hotel. The 'Park Hotel'" I said.

"Okay ma'am, our team will be there immediately," she said, before putting the phone down. I must have looked very pale, because Eddie came over to me and tightly embraced me.

"They'll be alright, okay? Help is on the way," he said, trying to comfort me.

"Eddie," I whimper. "I keep getting the worst images in my head," I say, tearing up.

"Aw, Trixie, they'll be fine," he says.

"Promise?" I ask, knowing he won't be able to say it.

"Mmm," he says, clearly not wanting to say it. I sigh, but I understand. We're just stand like that, embracing one another for about 15 minutes, and we hear a knock on the door.

"That'd be them," Eddie said. "Let's go,"

**_?'s POV_**

Great, everything was in place. I just needed to finish them off now. How I hated their mother… Now, I was getting revenge.

"But what have they ever done to you, Patrick?" I asked myself. Yea, I talk to myself.

"Shut-up! Their mother was a bad, bad girl, Patrick," I reply to myself. I just need to aggravate her a little more… Aha, yes. I have the perfect idea!

**_With the police_**

**_Patricia's POV_**

"Okay," said the female cop after she was done taking down the details.

"One last thing," she said.

"What?" I ask nervously.

"Do you maybe know who could have taken your kids?" she asks. No… YES!

"Patrick," I say. "Patrick Williamson," I say.

"And what makes you think that?" she asks, scribbling notes down on her paper.

"He's always hated me. He also knew about me visiting England and he never showed up at the family reunion thing…" I trailed off.

"Thank you for that," she said, then walked away to the rest of her team. The search starts now. Suddenly, I get a phone call.

"Hello?" I answered, annoyed.

"Mummy?" voice said. Hell, I knew that voice! It was Alfie.

"BABY! WHERE ARE YOU?" I asked. No reply…

"Hello, Patricia," I hear a voice. I also recognised this one. I had been correct. Patrick. Patrick Williamson.

"What the f*** have you done to my KIDS!" I yell, attracting attention to myself. The female officer runs over and grabs the phone from my hands.

"What the… " I start.

"Tracking number," she mouthed to me. I give her a thumbs up.

15 minutes after the call, we're in the car, driving to where the kids supposedly were. We finally get there.

_**?'s POV**_

I can see a big van sorta thing pulling up in front of my house. I run to the garage, with the gas. It's now or never. I open the window and throw in the device. In 10 seconds, it will go off, and the kids would be "sleeping" peacefully. I laugh to myself and run to get the front door, as it had rung three times now.

**_(A/N: Enjoying? :D Sorry if I offended any police out there, and I just made the under 13 thing up! Also, I'm against all abuse, but… It's a story, aint it? Review!)_**


	19. Chapter 19: Holiday Mess - Finding

**_(A/N: Guys, I only got one review… Grrr… More for this chappy? Let's try hit 50, please! To 'Rjvamp 369' Thx for the shout out! Anyways, onto the story… PS: THIS CHAPTER HAS STRONG LANGUAGE!) _**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own HoA

**_Patricia's POV_**

For the fourth and final fu**ing time, I rang the dirty doorbell. It finally opens.

"Ah, Patricia, good to see you," he said, with a smirk on his face.

"Where are they?" I asked, calmly.

"Who?" he asked. Oh, so he likes to play innocent? If he's gonna play innocent, there has to be a bad guy, isn't there? I will be. I kicked him hard in the shin. Nothing… Nothing? Damn, he was wearing shin pads… He probably remembers from childhood, when I used to kick him…

"Hand over my kids, or else," I said.

"Or else what, sweetie pie?" he asked, in a mocking tone.

"Go f**k yourself," I growled. I push past him and go into his dirty house.

"That is NOT how you talk to your uncle! Oh, they won't be here," he said, smugly.

"You're no uncle of mine. You're shit," I asked, shaking from fury. I hear a loud bang from outside, followed by a female voice – the police officer.

"I found them!" she yelled. I push the jerk against the wall and run outside. I hear him follow me out.

The officer had forced open the garage door. I saw a pile of… Bodies… BODIES? I run to them – only to be held back by her.

"LET GO OF ME!" I yelled.

"NO, Patricia. They've been gassed. You could also pass out if you went there," she said. Gassed? GASSED? I turn around, only to see Patrick right behind me. DEAD MEAT.

**_Eddie's POV_**

I was right next to Yacker throughout the whole talking thing. Gassed? Shit… I turn to Yacker… Or where she was supposed to be… One second she's next to me, the next , she's… Pouncing on Patrick… I quietly laugh to myself.

"You SON OF A BIT**!" she was screaming hysterically and punching the lights outta the guy… He didn't expect it – who does he think he's playing with? She's on top of him, scratching and half killing the guy. Wow, I'm the guy here and I'm just watching this… I run to her and try getting her off him, who is now, barely conscious.

I finally get her off.

"Patricia…" I say, amused. I knew she was strong, but beating up a man… Wow, my wife is bloody strong…

"What," she snaps.

"Calm," I say, putting my arms around her. She starts sobbing uncontrollably. I hug her even more tightly now.

"Sh, it's gonna be okay," I say, trying to comfort her. Nope, no effect… I guess she just has to cry everything out…

While all this drama was going on, the police had gotten the kids out of the garage and onto an ambulance. Since they were all little kids, 3 could fit onto one stretcher. I turned my head, just in time to see the ambulance pull out. I whisper it in Yacker's ear and she nods.

We walk over to the female police officer – her name turns out to be Patricia… Ironic…

"So, Officer Patricia, how does this work?" I ask her, pointing at Patrick, who hadn't moved an inch.

"He would be put in jail, of course," she said.

"How long?" I asked, putting my arms round Yacker's waist.

"Well… 5 years for child abuse-" she started.

"5 YEARS?" Patricia screamed. "Only 5 frekin years for half murdering six kids?" she continued.

"Patricia, calm down. I wasn't finished," OP (Officer Patricia) said. "So, as I was saying, 5 years for child abuse, 7 years for attempted murder on 6 toddlers and lastly, 6 years for using illegal drugs – technically, they aren't illegal, but he didn't have a drug license, so we're charging him," she finished. Patricia (Yacker) looked relieved.

"So that's 18 years in jail?" Yacker asked. Wow, she's fast… I was just adding up…

"Yes, it would be. And he will have to spend the first six months in rehab," she said. Yacker grinned.

"Teach him some manners there, will you, OP?" Yacker said, clearly happy.

"Why not?" OP said, smiling. "Now let's get to your kids," she said, walking towards her car. She motioned for us to get in.

Before we drove off, OP said to one of her co-workers, "Take of that, will you?" pointing at Patrick.

"Sure," he replied.

And with that, we started going, at high speed.

**_At the hospital reception desk_**

OP showed her badge to the receptionist and we were immediately let through. Four of the kids were in one massive private room, because they had all suffered the same damage. Alfie and Joy, however, were in separate smaller individual rooms, as Alfie had ears, thrice the normal size – he had eaten tuna – allergic reaction. Joy had a swollen face, and one of her tooth had been knocked out somehow…

After the visit to all our babies, the doctor spoke to us.

"They can only be released in 4 days-time. They may look fine now, but we would have to observe their behaviours and their systems," he said, writing something down on his clipboard.

"So, do we have to go home?" I asked, pretty shaken. I was holding Patricia's hand – she was still shacking like a leaf.

"Yes, unfortunately you have to," he said, not looking up from the clipboard.

"Are they safe here?" Patricia asked, ever so quietly.

"Yes, yes they are," the doc said, finally looking up from his clipboard, straight into Patricia's eye.

**_/_**

We're home now – we can both use some sleep, knowing that we haven't slept in the last 36 hours.

"Are you hungry?" I asked Patricia, who looked like she was in deep thought.

"No, just tired…" she said, pulling me onto the bed. We both collapsed onto it, and laughed softly. I pulled her closer towards me so our bodies were touching, and said, "Yacker, everything's fine now,"

"I would like to believe that," she said, yawning.

"I promise," I said. There, yes, I PROMISED.

"…"

"Sleep," I said, after a couple of minutes.

"Don't need to be told twice," she said, smiling.

That's the way both of us fell asleep – in each other's arms.

**_(A/N: So? Sorry if the ending was boring – I couldn't think of a better way… x_x… Review! Also, PLEASE NOTE: I'm CHANGING my Pen Name to 'He0524' so please don't get confused! Xxx)_**


	20. Chapter 20: Adoption

**_(A/N: The chapter where they finally adopt! R&R! Some Peddie moments!)_**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own HoA or Harry Potter

**_Patricia's POV_**

My little babies have been home for almost a month now. They're still pretty shaken about what happened, but Eddie and I are trying to convince them that it was just a BAD dream. Enough about that – we were going to adopt the two kiddies today! I'm so excited… Wow, but now that I think about it, we'll be even bigger than the Weasley family! Ha, take that, Molly Weasley, I grin. But wait – she actually HAD all 7 kids… Wait, why I'm I getting all into Harry Potter? I groan and try pull myself out of bed, only to be pulled back by a shirtless Eddie. Yes, shirtless… Even after 5 years of marriage, he still looks unbelievingly HOT… It was summer, so yea…

"What, Slimeball?" I asked, playfully.

"Please don't leave me… Stay…" he said, with his eyes closed. I smiled at him.

"Fine… But only for a few minutes, because we have to be at the adoption centre at 12pm and it's already… 11am…" I said, checking the bedside alarm clock and laying down beside him. The kids still aren't out of bed yet… Yea, my kids are different to other kids – they LOVE sleep! Better for me and Eddie… My thoughts are disturbed by Eddie kissing my neck.

"Not now, Doofus…" I say. That didn't stop him. I turn to face him. He looks at me with those blue, blue eyes of his…

"Aw, you don't like me now?" he said, pouting.

"Yup, absolutely," I said, thick on sarcasm.

"Well that was hurtful…" he said. Damn, I feel bad.

"Aw, c'mon, Miller – you know I didn't mean it that way," I said, stroking his arm – he had faced the other side now (so, I was facing his back).

He turns to face me again and says, "Wow Patricia, you've become soooo soft," he said, dragging on the 'so'.

"Whatever," I say. Now it's my turn to face the other way. He started kissing my back – I was wearing an extremely short top and hot pants. I gave in and turned to him. He kissed me softly on the lips. Yea, and just as you had expected, it turned out into a make-out session… Yay? …

After a good 10 minutes, I pull back and slide off the bed.

"That," I started, "Was something," I said, giggling… Eugh, I hate that word…

"I know, hey… More?" he asked, winking at me.

"Nope. That, could lead to something else," I started. "And I don't wanna start what I can't finish," I said, winking back. He looks confused. Ag, this…

"I don't want to do 'other' things right now, considering we have to leave in half an hour!" I say. He finally gets me.

"I'm going to shower," I say. "Wanna accompany me?" I ask, smirking.

"Why, it'd be my pleasure to," he said, getting off the bed and carrying me bridal style into the shower.

**_/_**

We're at the adoption centre now and I'm dead nervous. I don't know why – it's not like I've never done this before…

"Patricia and Eddie Miller?" a voice called out. We both stood up and went into the office **_(AN: Wow, it feels like I'm writing about Patty being pregnant!)_**

I recognise her – Julia Martin. She was also our counsellor person thing when we adopted Alfie and Joy.

"Patricia, Eddie," she says, greeting us.

"Julia," we both say, in unison.

"So, you guys are here again – to adopt?" she asked.

"Yes. I'm assuming you got my email?" I asked her.

"Yes, yes I did. Anyways, you two have already adopted from this home before, so you guys just have to sign this, and you're free to take them home!" she says. I smile.

Eddie signs first, and I take this chance to look around. In big words, up by the back wall, it said, "Our Motto: TREAT ALL KIDS AS YOU WOULD LIKE YOUR OWN TREATED" I smile at these words.

"Yacker," Eddie said, nudging me, motioning me to sign. I picked up the pen, did my signature, and stood up.

"Let me go get them," said Julia, before walking out the room.

"Eddie?" I whispered. He looked at me. I was crying… for no reason…

"Patricia? What's the matter?" he asked, his ever-so-strong American accent kicking in.

"I'm… I'm scared…" I say. "What if they don't like us?"

"Aw, you don't neeta be… Look at Alfie and Joy – they love you!" he tries to convince me.

"Eddie, I say, pulling back from the hug. "Alfie and Joy think we're they biological parents," I said.

"Right… But they-" he tries to say something, but he's cut off by two little children running into the room.

"Hello mummy and daddy! My name is Rachel!" the girl says excitedly.

"Hi mummy and daddy! I'm James!" the boy says, more energetic than excited.

"They're very intelligent and energetic kids. Rachel is 5 and James is 6," Julia says, sadly.

"Hello, babies," I whisper, kneeling down. They both jump right into my arms.

_This, is going to be a good start. I can feel it._

**_(A/N: So? Review! And just BTW I know most kids, when they are adopted, aren't as eager. But, I decided to make it more unique and easy for Peddie, since they've been through so much. Hope you liked!)_**


	21. Chapter 21: Settling In

**_(A/N: Simple fill-in about how the siblings were settling in! Enjoy!)_**

**_Eddie's POV_**

It's been two days since we brought James and Rachel home. They seem to fit in quite well with the others. It's 8am, so they were all still asleep. I look over to Patricia, who still looks exhausted – the twins' 5th birthday is coming up, so she was up half the night on the internet organising party things… I move closer to her and put my arm around her waist. She groans… She's quite a heavy sleeper, but today, she seems alert. I chuckle to myself. I try going back to sleep cuddling her, but I'm interrupted by 2 girls' voices. I recognise them as Rachel and Nina. They try to open the door to our bedroom, but they're too short to reach. I get up and open the door for them.

"Good morning, my little princesses," I say, picking up both. They giggle –neither are like their mother – well Nina isn't like Patricia. She's quiet, calm and innocent. Patricia is… Nevermind. But I love them all so much.

"Daddy, when can we go outside to play?" Rachel asked, with a grin on her face.

"When your other brothers and sisters wake up, baby," I said, kissing her cheek.

"Okee… Can we go wake them up?" she asks, her eyes twinkling.

"Um…" I look at the clock. It's 8:30 now. "Sure, we can do that," I say, putting both of them down. We went into the girls' room first, as it was the closest. There were four (one for Rachel too) mini-human beds. I go to Joy's bed first, since she was the hardest to wake up.

"C'mon, princess, time to wake up," I say.

"No, it's sleepy time," she says, flipping over to put her face in her pillow. I chuckle.

"But it's eight-thirty, and the sun is shining!" I say, trying to lift her out of bed. By this time, Amber (who is a very light-sleeper) had woken up.

"Nooooooooooooooooo!" Joy said, screaming.

"Slimeball! Keep your kids QUIET!" I hear Patricia yell from across 3 rooms.

"On it, Yacker!" I scream back. I laugh and so do the kids. They look all so beautiful laughing like that.

"Okay Joy," I say, turning my head to her again. "Your brothers and sisters are going to go play outside, and you're going to miss all the fun!" I say, pretending to walk out… Not that it worked anyway… I just leave her to sleep more, and I proceed to the boys' room.

"Wakey waky! The sun is shining!" I say, as soon as I opened the door. They all bolt right up – they're all extremely light-sleepers… One, two, three… Three?

"Where's James?" I question. Just as I say this, he comes out of the bathroom.

"Morning daddy," he says cheerfully. "I had to use the potty…" he says, looking at me.

"No problem, buddy," I say, kneeling down to fix his skew pants.

"Alright. Everyone change to their playing clothes!" I say, taking the girls back to their room.

**_/_**

It was 11am, and Patricia was still in bed. I was working on my laptop on the couch, glancing at the kids playing outside every now and then. I was working on a new story: 'Sibuna Finally Succeeds'. This one was 100% fiction.

I decide that it was time to call the kids in. I get up and go to the door, only to start laughing hysterically. They looked like… They were covered in mud. They looked so funny!

"I really have to give them a bath…" I thought to myself.

"Kids!" I call. They all come running up to me. "Take your shoes off – it's time to come inside! All of you go upstairs immediately to your rooms - I have a surprise for you!" I said, as they obediently followed. James is the last kid to go upstairs. I followed him behind. Without them all knowing, I locked the gate that we put up halfway down the passage, and walk into the girls' room first.

"So daddy, what's the surpwise?" Amber asked. Uh-oh…

"Bath time, girls!" I say, smirking.

"Ahhh!" Amber and Joy scream and start to run. I closed the door, so they won't be getting out. I went into the bathroom, set the water temperature and pushed a button. In under a minute, the bath will be filled with the perfect water temperature.

Nina and Rachel stripped off and got into the bath. Now for the other two… I sigh.

"Amber, Joy, come here!" I say from the bathroom.

"NO!" they scream, from the other end of the room. I go get them both, and tell them to get into the water.

"Now!" I command. "If I get back here and you both are not in the water, you will have early bed times with no stories for the rest of the week," I warn them, and step out. Time to do the boys. Great.

I go into their room and close the door behind me. They were all lying down on the floor, laughing. I go into their bathroom and do the same. After a minute or so, I come out.

"Okay, boys. Bath. Now," I said/snapped. They somehow understand that I'm not in the best mood, so they all go into the tub. Good. Time to go to the girls again… I sigh and walk out.

**_/_**

I walk in, only to see that Patricia is washing them. I smile and put my arms around her waist and hug her from the back. She turns to face me.

"Thank you sooooo much," I say, kissing her.

"Go wash the boys, Slimey," she says, kissing back. I smile and turn around and leave.

**_With the boys_**

**_Fabian_**: James, stop doing that to my hair!

**_James_**: But it's fun…

**_Alfie_**: Veeum, boosh, bam! **(Playing with his speed boat)**

**_Jerome_**: **(Splashing water outside)** I'll make you a swimming pool, daddy… **(Muttering to himself.)**

**_Eddie's POV_**

I walk into the boys' bathroom, only to get my socks and the hem of my pants soaking wet.

"What the fuuuuuu," I start. All the boys are looking at me, as if daring me to finish the word.

"uuuuuudge?" I finish, angrily. "Who did this?" I half scream half speak. Jerome guiltily puts his hand up.

"Jerome Clarke Miller!" I shout. "You WILL be going to bed early today!" I finished, angrily.

"Sorry daddy," Jerome said, tearing up. I feel bad…

"You'll learn your lesson," I said, quietly and began washing them.

**_(A/N: So… Okay, first of all, I'd like to clear things up. _**

**_1. School is reopening for me on Monday 7 October, so I don't know if I'll be able to update daily._**

**_2. PLEASE vote (Look at AN from Chapter 16: Holiday Mess – Part 1)_**

**_3. I will only update when I have 55 reviews! I'll still write the chapters, but I won't update. C'mon guys, we've hit 50 (THANKS!) so why not 55?_**

**_4. Thx to ALL my readers n reviewers!_**

**_Wanna update tomorrow… Please make me! Xxx_**

**_PS: As I said, this chappy was a fill-in, so if you guys found it boring, I'm so very sorry…)_**


	22. Chapter 22: Twins Birthday

**_(A/N: Thx for the reviews! And, eh… *Awkward* To my guest reviewer who requested a sex scene… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'm only 13! Not take my innocence! Lol, I'm kidding… I might do one, but I'm not going into detail… On with the story!)_**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own HoA

**_Patricia's POV, 25 October 2021_**

9:18am… Tomorrow better go how I planned it to go…

**_James:_** Oldest (Adopted). He is the biological brother of Rachel. Energetic, open with others, kind, loves bathing (Whew, thank goodness for that...)

**_Rachel:_** Second oldest (Adopted). She is the biological sister of James. Wild, little bit stubborn, always excited, doesn't mind taking a bath, absolutely adores Fabian (in a brother-sister way).

Their birthdays:-

Siblings (James and Rachel): James: 24 March 2015

: Rachel: 18 January 2016

Twins (Alfie and Joy): 26 October 2016

Quads (Amber, Nina, Jerome Fabian): 16 November 2016

Aw, my blood-children are the youngest… Anyways, they are ALL my children now. I hear all the kids coming into the bedroom. (Eddie was away at a conference).

"Are you guys excited for the party tomorrow?" I asked all of them.

"Yay! Party! I can wear pink!" Yup, no doubt that was Amber…

"Princess…" I was about to say some nassssty things about pink, but I caught myself at the last moment.

**_/_**

**_Patricia's POV, 26 October 2021_**

I awoke with a groan. I hate getting up early… It was 8:30am – YES, that is EARLY for me! Anyway, I decided that I should go wash up, since the guests would arrive at 11:30am. I shake Eddie awake.

"Get up, Doofus," I say, yawning.

"Yacker… Good morning…" he says, his eyes still closed.

"Tell me – what is so good about this bloody morning?" I snap… Sorry, but I get snappy if I have to wake up early and don't get coffee in bed…

"Ooh, someone's woken up early, and CLEARLY has NOT had their caffeine," Eddie says, smirking. "The good thing about this morning, is that our twins are turning 5," he says, pulling me back down (I was in a sitting position) and wrapping his arms around me.

"4 or 5, they'll still act the same…" I grumpily mutter to myself. Eddie laughs.

"Get up, Slimy, or we'll both be late to attend to our mini guests…" I say, but Eddie just grips me tighter.

"Now what?" I say, groaning.

"I love you," he whispered into my ear.

"I know," I say, smirking.

**_/_**

I heard many light footsteps approach the door. We both stay still, wondering what they'd do if we didn't open the door for them. We hear James speak to the others, but we don't quite get what he was saying. After literally 30 seconds, the door opens – how? All are too short to reach the handle…

"James," I begin. "How did you aliens open the door?" I finish.

"Oh, I went down like a doggie and Fabian stood on my back," he said happily. I jump out of bed, and because Eddie's arms were around me, he fell off the bed.

"Yacker!" he complained.

"Whatever, Slimeball," I said, before turning my head towards James.

"James, you could've broken your back!" I say loudly. This kid is really clever. Too clever that it might end up hurting him one day.

"Anyway, we'll deal with you later. Alfie, Joy, come here," I say, turning to them. They come.

I picked up Alfie and tried to pick up Joy too – epic fail…

"That all you can do, Yacker?" Eddie sneered.

"Whatever, Slimy," I said, then I just went on my knees to level myself with them.

"Happy 5th birthday, babies!" I whisper softly into their ears while hugging them.

"Yay!" they both smile and say in unison.

"C'mon, let's go get your prezzies," I say, getting up.

**_/_**

The party turned out great. The little people had a great time and the twins got practically the whole world for presents. All the people who cam brought a little something for all the other kids too. They're all in bed now, exhausted from the day. I promised myself I wouldn't get up 'till 12pm the next day, and with that, I went to bed.


	23. Chapter 23: School Trip

**_(A/N: Credits go to 'Rjvamp 369' (: Please check out "_****_House of Anubis: The Pleasure of Pain_****_". It's on another account that Rjvamp 369 and I have created together. Anyways, R&R!)_**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own HoA

**_Patricia's POV_**

Alfie, Jerome, James and Fabian had gone to a school trip. They aren't in school yet, so technically, it was a pre-school trip. They told me that they would be going to the zoo. The girls were just home with me. Nina comes up to me. I sat her on my lap, facing me.

"Mummy…" she starts.

"Yes, princess?" I answer, my eyes glued to the TV.

"Why did Alfie and Joy have their birfdays yesterday and Amber and Jerome and me and Fabian didn't?" she asked. I finally give my full attention to her. Clever girl, how did she figure it out? …

"Um… Uh… Well, you won't get it now, but I promise to tell you later, okay?" I say, hoping that she'd say yes.

"Okay," she gives me a smile and goes to her siblings. That, was, close.

I hear Amber talking to the rest of the girls over the baby monitor.

"Girls, how do you think babies are made?" she asks. Uh-oh…

"I know! They drop from heaven!" Joy exclaimed.

"Don't be silly, Joy, I think mummies and daddies buy them," Amber said, with her tone of attitude.

"No they don't, they hatch from eggs," said Nina. When she said eggs, my heart skipped a beat, but then I soon realised that she was referring to hatching, as in how chicks hatch. Whew…

"You guys are all wrong," Rachel said. "Babies are made," she said. WHAT? HOW THE HELL DOES SHE KNOW THIS?

"Mummies and daddies take vewy big pieces of clay, and they make the baby. Then, they put it in the oven and when it's done, tada! Baby made!" she finished. Oh My Word. Thank goodness… They really do have an imagination… Then, they started arguing over who was right. All believed that they each were right.

"Fine then, LET'S ASK DADDY," said Amber and Nina in unison. Wow, talk about twin telepathy…

"DADDDDDDYYYYY!" They all screech. I sigh – I'm NOT going up there.

"Yes, girls?" I hear Eddie. They start explaining what each think. I sigh… again… I wonder what creative story he's gonna come up with.

"Well, all of you sweeties are wrong…" he began. This should be interesting…

"Well you see, how babies are made is when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much," he sounded like he was going to go on. I jumped up from the couch and raced upstairs, and WOW! If you thought one of the fastest Olympic runners are fast, you should've seen me…

"EDISON MILLER!" I screech at the top of my lungs. "YOU ARE NOOOOOOOOOT TEACHING OUR GIRLS**_ THAT_** AT TODDLER AGES!" I finish. My throat was sore…

"Jeez, Yacker, relax…" he says, looking victorious.

"Dumb blond…" I mutter.

I went back down to the living room, after distracting the girls away from the topic with ice-cream…

It was the 2 o'clock news. I turned the TV on and watched.

"Reporting news today, is…" a reporter started, but was cut off by the big bold headline:-

"BREAKING NEWS"

Another reporter started.

"Breaking news. A school bus, belonging to the Mini King's school, has just crashed into the bridge, falling into the deep river. If your child was on that bus, please go to the station immediately," he said, then the whole thing started again. Aw, poor kiddies, I thought… Wait… Mini King's school? Shit, that's the pre-school that my little boys go to! I jump up and get Eddie. I drag him outside and tell him what has happened. I wasn't crying or anything. The news probably hadn't sunk into my brain yet.

"Okay, you stay here with the girls and I'll go to the boys. Gottit? Good, bye," I said, pushing him back inside and getting into my car.

I drove at high speed to the station. I see little boys coming out of the station, one by one.

I can't seem to find my kids anywhere.

Suddenly, I see a familiar face. James.

"James!" I scream, running over to pull him into a bone-crushing hug.

"It was fun, mummy. The teacher said that the bus was going for a swim," he said, laughing. I smile to myself too, but then my smile was cut short.

_Where were the other 3 kids?_

**_(A/N: Hehe, whatcha thinks going to happen? :P Review! I'll update when I have 63 reviews!) _**


	24. Chapter 24: A Miracle and A Tragedy

**_(A/N: Thx sooooo much for the reviews! I've got an exam tomorrow, but instead of studying, I'm writing this chapter coz I love u all so much! As I promised, a chappy! And please don't hate me for this…)_**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own HoA

**_Previously on House of Anubis: Peddie – Years Later:-_**

"Mr and Mrs Eddie Miller?" Dr Brant says, walking in. I can see he doesn't want to say this.

"Yes?" we both say nervously.

"I'm sorry to inform you that…" he says.

I stare at him in shock.

NO!

**_Today's Chapter_**

**_Patricia's POV_**

No, they must have been some mistake! Jerome and Alfie? I thought Fabian was in a critical condition? These words swirl in my head, and as if he understands me, Dr Brant speaks.

"Yes, it seems that there has been a mistake. Fabian is still in a critical condition, but even though the quick test results said that Jerome and Alfie only had suffered minor injuries, they took the whole blow to the head, which seems to have damaged their skulls badly, which caused a major brain damage. Also, being so young could have resulted in their body not being able to handle the damage, and so, they…" he didn't finish his sentence. But of course, I knew what he was going to say.

"The… two boys are… gone?" I ask, whispering.

"Yes, unfortunately, yes," Brant says. I feel my legs give up under me. I fall, only to be caught by Eddie at the last second.

Tears were streaming down both our faces as our brains sucked up the fact that 2 of our boys were… Gone. Forever.

I think I went mad from there.

"Why did the bus crash?" I ask, gritting my teeth and still crying.

"Well, looking at the bus-driver's blood test results, he was on high," he said, leaving me confused. Then it hit me.

"High? As is drugs?" I spit out, frowning in anger.

"Y-yes," the doctor says.

"Where is he?" I ask, all of a sudden, calm.

"Unfortunately, he was one of the first to die," Brant says, looking down at his clip-board.

"Good," I say.

"Pardon me?" Brant asks, as if he misheard me. "I thought you said… good?"

"Yes, as a matter of bloody fact, I said GOOD. Good that he's dead, because if he wasn't, I would have killed HIM!" I screamed, then broke down completely. Eddie sat me on the bed, and comforted me. I cried and my tears filled the room. Brant stood there, awkwardly. All of a sudden, I lunge at him, and knock him over.

"Patricia!" I hear Eddie yell. But right now, I don't care.

"YOU AND YOUR STUPID DOCTORS! YOU COULDN'T KEEP MY SONS ALIVE?" I screeched st the top of my lungs. I feel a hand on my shoulder, then BLACK.

**_Eddie's POV_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

That's how blank I am. I feel nothing. I can think of nothing. Wait, what was my name? Oh yea, Eddie. Wait, but what's the use of life now? I've had enough tragedies… I mean, first Piper, then the stillborn baby, and now this? No, I cannot live any longer.

_But what about Patricia and your other kids?_ A small voice inside my head questions. Oh, right. I have to be strong for my passed-out crazy wife and the rest of the kids. You know what? This is fuc*en pointless. Sitting in a corner, sulking when I have a life to manage and a family to run? I get up, and dust my pants – a sign of leaving my past behind and moving on. I decide to visit Yacker, who was still unconscious from the nerve-point that I struck. I kinda feel bad, but she was half killing the doctor! I walk into the room. I monitor her heart monitoring thingie.

"Yacker? I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for knocking you out. I'm sorry that we lost our children. I'm sorry that you lost your sister. I'm sorry that… you have to go through this," I whisper softly to a still-knocked-out Yacker.

"But the thing is, just a few seconds ago, I realised that being sorry for everything won't do us any good. It won't bring back our beloved boys, your sister, or stop this thing that we're going through. We've still gotten 6 kids at home to be looked after. We still have books to write, stories to publish, and a life to live. And I'm sorry if you don't wanna move on, but I really can't be held back. I, no, WE need to move on. Forget about everything, and just live our planned lives, then when we reunite as a big family once again, and only then, can we look through the past and remember things. But right now, in this world, we just need to change directions and move," I finish, breathless. I realise that she's awake – not by her eyes (which are still closed) but by her smile, tears and her hand moving to hold mine.

"But how can I, no, we do that? Forget or at least, try to forget that we once in our lives had two beautiful kids, then one day, they're taken from us without even a proper warning?" she has a straight face.

"We'll get through it, I promise," I said, embracing her.

_But will we?_

**_(A/N: Sorry I wasn't able to update yesterday! But as I said before, school's resumed, so I'm busy again… Sorry this chapter sucked, next chappy will be interesting, I promise :D Oh, BTW, PLEASE check out our (Rjvamp 369 and my) new story:- House of Anubis: The Pleasure of Pain if you have not read it yet, PLEASE! And review! Xxx)_**


	25. Chapter 25: Alone Time

**_Chapter 25: Alone Time_**

**_(A/N: SLIGHTLY AWKWARD CHAPTER *FOR MY MORE MATURE READERS* hehe, not really… I've never written a chapter like this before… so… enjoy…) _**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own HoA

**_Patricia's POV 2:15pm, 3 weeks after the funeral for the 2 boys_**

Eddie and I were sitting on our bed, talking. Then kids were away at Eddie's parents' (dad and step-mum) house for the weekend, because Mr Sweet, I mean, Eric (now my father-in-law… Wow, ex-principal too!) wanted us to have some alone time, especially because we lost so much.

"So, Yacker," he says slowly.

"What?" I question. Uh-oh, I don't like that smirk on his face.

"The kids are gone… we have the house to ourselves…" he began. Gosh, I was right. I decided to play dumb.

"So…" I said, giving him a quizzical look.

"Aw, c'mon, you know what I'm talking about…" he grinned.

"Nope… Not at all," I said, looking away.

"Then, maybe this, will help you see," he said, coming over to me and kissing my neck. I, however, didn't feel like it right now. I was in an irritable mood.

"No, not now," I said, about to walk out the door. He grabs my wrist and pins me against the wall (he wasn't hurting me).

"Eddie, we just lost 2 children, and you're thinking about sex?" I question, irritated.

"Well, yea, I'm a guy. Sex is always on my mind," he mumbled.

"Look, I'm sorry, but maybe later?" I said, apologetically.

"Yea, kay…" he says, looking down. "But I thought we'd move on? Forget about everything?" he said.

"Ed, give me a chance to mourn my kids, please?" I asked, too tired to scream or fight.

"Yea, okay…" he said, before heading to the bathroom. I sigh to myself before walking out the door to order lunch – I'm NOT gonna cook.

**_/_**

After we had lunch, we were sitting on the couch, my head on Eddie's lap. He was stroking my hair watching the news. I was blank. Staring at the ceiling, and thinking about my abnormally large and tragic family. All of a sudden, I don't hear the news anymore. Turns out that Eddie had twitched the telly off.

"Aren't you watching the news anymore?" I ask.

"Nah… it's all about the you-know-what…" he trails off, staring into my eyes. It looked like he was daring me to cry. I refuse to.

"Oh… okay… What we eating tonight? I mean, we have the house to ourselves until tomorrow…" I said, breaking eye contact.

"Um… I dunno… Want hoagies?" he asks, with a grin on his face.

"Ew, boy sandwich…" I say, teasing him. We stay silent for a while.

He slowly leans down to kiss me and I don't object. We kiss for a while, and I break it.

"Hey…" he said, his tone, irritated.

"Let's, take this to the bedroom," I say, grinning.

"…" he has a straight face.

"No? Fine then," I say, turning around.

"I was speechless," he said, grinning. I turn around.

"By what?" I ask, not knowing what he was saying.

"By," he walks towards me. "How hot you looked when you said that we should take this to the bedroom," he whispers into my ear before nibbling it. I chuckle.

"So we gonna stay like this the whole day, or are we gonna get busy?" I ask, grinning.

"On your word, my lady," he says, carrying me bridal-style into our bedroom.

He lays me on the bed, and begins kiss me, hard. I let out a soft moan, but I feel that it's not enough.

"That all you can do?" I softly whisper to him. I chuckle.

"Wanna see what I'm capable of?" he says, out loud.

"Are you even capable of anything?" I tease.

"You said it, girl," he says, suddenly turning me over. He was now on top of me, creating a trail of kisses from my cheek, down to my neck. I let out a soft laugh when he took my tank top off.

"What?" he says, breathless.

"Just remembering the time when Nina nearly walked in on us while we were doing this…" I laugh even harder.

"Ha, yea," Eddie says, smiling. "But now, back to the busy business," he says, kissing my stomach. I let out a moan.

"Ah, look who can't handle it," he whispered into my ear, teasing me.

"Shut up, Slimeball," I say, smirking.

**_/_**

I wake up the next morning, only to find my clothes-less body, against Eddie's. His breathing tells me he's awake.

"Morning," I whispered.

"Hey," he said, putting his arm around me. It was hot, and I wanted a shower. I quickly grabbed my gown that was under the bed, and slipped it on before standing up from the bathroom. I was on my way into the bathroom, when I was stopped by Eddie.

"Can I join?" he asked, yawning.

"No," I say, before turning back.

"Aw, please?" he asked.

"No. You had your fun last night. I'm going solo today," I smirked before going into the shower.

**_With the kids at Mr Sweet's house_**

**_Fabian's POV_**

I miss mummy and daddy, but I like grampy too. He's… vewy kind. He gives Joy lots of sweets, so she likes him.

"Fabian, why don't you come join us?" Grampy asked.

"I miss mummy and daddy," I said, in a quiet voice.

"Oh, not to worry, they'll be here soon," he said smiling at me. I smiled back.

"Can we play 'find the leaves'?" I asked. I really loved that game.

"Of course, why not?" Grampy says. "Go gets some leaves outside," he says, opening the door for me.

**_(A/N: Sorry, this was ABSOLUTE crap… Anyways, sorry again I wasn't able to update ): I love you guys all! _**

**_PS: I shall update when I have 70 reviews (in total)! Thx xxx)_**


	26. Chapter 26: The Kids Have Grown!

**_(A/N: Guys… This is gonna be the last chapter for this story… BUT! I'll have a prequel AND a sequel! :D Which do you guys want first? *I'll miss writing this story sooo much )':* Luv u guyz xoxo R&R!)_**

_**Patricia's POV**_

Ug, it was the first day of third grade for Rachel, Joy, Amber, Nina and Fabian. James was starting fourth grade. I walk into the boys' room and do my morning speech.

"GOOD MORNING BOYS! TIME TO GET UP FOR A SURPRISE!" I yell. All of them bolt up, except for… Joy?

"Joy, why are you in the boys' room? Any WHY are you in Fabian's bed?" I ask. She wakes up.

"Oh… Well, I was too lazy to go to my bed after our board games last night, so I just got into the nearest bed…" she says, looking down.

"Bu- never mind," I say, walking out to go into the girls' room. I walk in, to see that they're all already awake.

"Come on, girls, first day of school today!" I say, before turning to walk downstairs.

**_/_**

Ug, finally they were all at school. After the accident, Fabian (who was in a critical condition) had small problems here and there, but he got through with it. I was sitting on the couch watching the morning news. Eddie walks into the living room with his laptop.

"Hey, Yacker, do you remember what happened after Emma threw the Eye of Horus to Jake?" he asks. At first, I have no idea what he was talking about, then I realised he was talking about our adventures at Anubis House.

"Um… Wasn't I knocked out at the time?" I ask, scrunching up my face.

"Um… Yea, I think so…" he says, looking up at me.

"Gosh Eddie, just make it up," I say, smirking.

"Oh yea… I could've just done that…" he trails off, hitting himself softly on his forehead.

"Doofus," I say, grinning.

"Blabs," he says, not breaking eye contact.

**_/_**

**_Joy's POV_**

Ug, I hate school. I find it pointless. We have to spen at least 6 hours here, then they give us additional homework? Ug… I don't really remember what happened when we were young, but my twin brother, Alfie didn't come home one day, along with Jerome, my other brother. Both were my blood-related brothers. I asked mum what happened, and she said something about going to live in a more peaceful place. Whatever that means… I look up at my laptop, and see all the notes the teacher has typed on her BIG touchscreen board has come through to it (my laptop). I sigh. School was so difficult. But then again, when I asked dad about school in his times, he said that they had to physically write down everything in their exercise books with a pen… Shame… Just then, the bell goes, signalling that History is over. I gladly pick up my laptop, making sure it doesn't close. I have a smile on my face, which was soon replaced by a frown – next class is Maths – I didn't do my homework. Uh, whatever… I'll figure something out…

**_Maths_**

**_Joy's POV_**

I'm coming round to check your homework – if it is not done, you WILL get a three day suspension," said Mr Balaski, our STRICT Maths teacher. He comes round to me.

"Ms Miller, why did you leave your homework behind? Did it want to have a playdate with Dan's 'left-behind' homework?" he smirks, teasing me. His face then gets straight.

"Suspension, Ms Miller," he says. "No school from tomorrow onward for three days," he said. I was supposed to be glad, but my face fell when I realised how disappointed Mum and Dad would be. Darn. I decided to use something that'd work.

"Sir," I began, tearing up. Yea, I was a very good actress – no-one knew that. "I just found out yesterday that I have two dead brothers," I finish, my inside smirking at his face, while my outside was doing the job. I was in full tears by now. Thank GOODNESS my other siblings weren't in my class with me. **_(REMEMBER – JOY DOES NOT KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO ALFIE AND JEROME. SHE MADE ALL THAT UP.)_**

"Aw, I'm sorry, Joy. Let's go have a quick talk outside," he says, walking out the door.

**_/_**

OH MY GOSH! Can you believe it? I didn't get suspended, AND I'm off homework for TWO WEEKS! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YY! Something about stress and stuff.

**_At home_**

"So, guys, how was school?" Mum asks at the dinner table.

"Fine," everyone replies in unison.

"How was your day, Dad? Mum?" Fabian asked. Good old Fabes…

"It was great, thanks," they both say.

This is me, living a perfectly normal life, with my big family. Only, I had no idea what would come in a few years' time.

**_(A/N: So? :D Can we please hit 80 reviews (in total)? I shall start with the prequel or the sequel depending on the votes! Love you guys soooooooo much, n thx for being with me all this time! :D)_**

**_a) Prequel: Before they were married. Still at school, Eddie later proposes, they get married and about the drama with their small kids._**

**_b) Sequel: Kids as teens. _**

**_Choose one! :D_**


End file.
